Forever & Always
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: GerIta, PrunHon, FrUk; vampire, fantastique. L'amour peut vous faire poser les pires gestes pour avoir la moindre ombre de la plus petite des chances.
1. Prologue: Something Wicked This Way Come

Rating: Pour le tout, M.

Pairing: Ludwig x Feliciano, Gilerbet x Elizaveta, Francis x Arthur, Alfred x Ivan x Yao... YEAH. Et mentions d'autres divers. Héraclès x Kiku x Sadiq, Antonio x Lovino ( miaaaam, je bave ), Francis x Jeanne D'Arc/Chevalier ( par le passé )... et de suite xDD

Warning: VAMPIRES. Angst, romance ( hmm, beau couple, on les sépare jamais, c' l'amour fou... ), un peu de violence, pas mal de surnaturel... Puis ajouter un mot magique ? SLASH. Et j'aimerais ajouter des loup-garous... à la moindre occasions, j'en mettrais un ou deux... Je les préfère au vampires, honnêtement x)

Disclaimer: Le premier vampire du genre populaire et normal a été inventé par Bram Strocker. Puis, Buffy a repris, et ça a parti la machine qu'on connaît ( Twilight est un déréglement temporaire, epérons-le... pardon aux fans ), ensuite Moonlight, puis Vampires Diaries, puis Être Humain... et le reste x/

Note: Ouais, ben fallais j' m'y lance un jour ou l'autre, hein xD Attendez-vous à ce que je référence légèrement mon bouquin ( le truc des Originels/Immortels, si j'ai la chance de le placer... Moi et l'héroïne on a le même nom, c' car j'aime le nom... J' la roleplay, aussi. ), et plusieurs séries géniales ( sauf Twilight, c' d' la shit pour mwaah e.e'' ) comme Moonlight, Vampire Diaries, Buffy ou Angel xDD Ou encore, Supernatural, ou les vampires sont parfois récurrents. D'ailleurs, la première partie de la fic se passe en Russie... pour que vous compreniez bien qui a transformé l'autre idiot x) En espérant que ceci vous plaise... bonne et heureuse lecture !

Note 2: Je n'écris pas avec mon clavier habituel, alors j'ai un mal de chien avec celui-ci... Le bouton entrée m' les casse, et j'ai un mal de chien avec l'apostrophe, j' sais pas pourquoi...

Note 3: LA NUIT, J' SUIS SUPER INSPIRÉE ET J' TORCHE DES CULS EN PROSES ! YAHAA !

Note 4: Je compte en Impérial... je trouve ça plus joli xDD Même si, comme en métrique, j'y comprends rien éwé

Note 5: Citations ? Refrain inspirant et élégants de chansons obscures ? Tata Ero en veut ! (PS: seule Tata Ero peut se référer en tant que ceci. Les autres danseront le cossack en tutu en chantant du Céline Dion tandis que Russie leur lance du poulet à la gueule. OH, ZEH MENACE, HEIIN ? )

.

.

.

.

.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si fragile.

Je ne savais pas que les choses peuvent s'arrêter,

comme ça, et ne plus jamais revenir. »

— Delphine De Vigan

.

.

.

.

.

**Forever &Always**

_par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

**Prologue: In the dead of the night (Something Wicked This Way Come)**

**Février 1943, Russie.**

_~ Elena Siegman — The One ~_

Un cri. Long. Douloureux. Déchirant la nuit comme les griffes d'une bête sauvage. La bête avait finit sa chasse. Et elle était repartie avec son dû, les lèvres brillant de perle de rubis, se pourléchant en commentant d'une voix morne que cela n'était pas bon, sa voix ayant toujours l'attrait exotique qui l'avait attiré ici, lançant un regard froid qu'elle réservait à tous à celui à terre, regardant de ses yeux indigo dans ceux bleus perçants de l'autre — rappelant un ciel en pleine nuit, avait-elle dit pour l'attirer.

Et elle partait, aussi belle et fantomatique que la mort, sa chevelure cendrée comme un voile derrière elle, captant délicatement, comme la brume après la pluie, les rayons de la Lune, qui la firent briller d'un éclat de magnificence, alors que lui tenait son cou, ses cheveux volant dans tous ses sens, son uniforme en lambeaux, la croix qu'il portait sur sa cravate au sol, le sang se frayant un chemin entre ses doigts crispés sur les deux larges trous dans son cou, cette sauvage lui ayant ouvert la carotide avec hargne, se délectant de son sang comme du vin français le plus exquis et aromatique — quelle comparaison ironique en temps de guerre...

Tous ses muscles se crispaient et se contractaient dans une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Comme si la moindre éraflure était frottée à un acide particulièrement basique. Chaque respirations le rendait presque malade, il avait l'impression nette, et pensait que c'était bien le cas, que sa gorge brûlait. C'était comme si, en entrant dans sa gorge, l'air prenait feu. Il croyait mourir, et ce, de la morsure d'une salope de russe qui devait faire au moins un bon pied de moins que lui... Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, ajoutant une teinte rouge à la toile immaculée.

_Je vais... mourir... ici... ? _La pensée elle-même était affolante. Il repensa à Gilbert, qui devait être en train de tirer un coup, même s'ils avaient été vaincus. Ou de boire avec quelques recrus, ou d'autre de ses confrères proches du führer. Peut-être le cherchait-il ? Mon Dieu, il voulait tellement qu'il soit là dans ses derniers instants, même s'il ne dirait certainement que des choses comme qu'il allait le sauver, il était trop génial pour le laisser crever là, et...

« _Lud ! Lud ! Atworte mir ! Verdammt !_ »

C'était lointain. Comme dans une brume. Mais juste la voix — et il sentait que c'eut pu être n'importe qui, c'était seulement car elle était aussi humaine que lui l'était — réveilla un grondement au fond de ses entrailles. Ses yeux brûlèrent alors que sa vision était rougie, comme s'il regardait à travers de flamme. Son estomac gronda. Qui était l'idiot qui l'appelait, au loin, là... ? Peu importait. Peu importait. _Peu importe_.

« Lud ! Bordel... Lud ! _Oh Mein Gott_... ces connards de Soviet... Lud, Lud... » Il hissa lorsque les mains qui semblaient brûler se posèrent sur sa peau. « Lud... Lud... t-tu es tout froid... L-Ludwig... _Mein Gott_... » L'odeur était alléchante. Son estomac lâcha un ronflement encore plus fort, et il eut l'impression qu'il avait légèrement renfoncé vers dedans. « Petit frère... allez, répond, merde... » Il posa une main sur le bras de l'autre, sa peau blanche contrastant avec son teint plus pêche. « Luddy... Luddy... _Gott, danke, danke..._ »

Une pause.

« Ludwig... Tes yeux sont rou- _AAAARGH_ ! »

Il fondit sur sa proie, comme un faucon en chasse, plongeant ses crocs nouveaux nés dans la peau fraîche et presque vierge du cou du général, goûtant à son premier festin, buvant avec allégresse le sang délicieux qui coula dans sa gorge, le corps de l'autre devenant rapidement mou contre le sien.

Deux cris avaient déchirés la nuit. Et deux cris commencèrent tout.

**That's it for today ! —**

Définitivement, j'écris mieux la nuit... Et ma mère me gueule quand j' vais me chercher de l'eau à quatre heures. J'imagine pas si elle savait l'once de vodka qu' j'y met xDD Mwéhéhéhé. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement plus joyeux... Et, j'avertis: j'ai un roman à faire, deux fics de One Piece à finir en trouvant l'inspiration quelque part, et j' vais commencer mon roman aussi ( enfin, re-re-re-re-re-re-recommencer parce que l'autre version me plait plus ).

Mais, je compte bien _updater _souvent x) Au moins une ou deux fois par mois... Comme cette fic contiendra son lot de moment tristes, j' peux écrire même un peu déprimée xDD Bref, j'attends des reviews...

Prusse: Kesesese~ Pleins de gens reviewront, j' suis dedans, non ?

Ero: * soupire * Mouais, sois mon Lucky Charm, darling * lui saute au coup~ *

Hongrie: * lance une poêle sur Prusse * Et moi, j'aurais un rôle convaincant ?

Ero: T'es pas assez convaincante en personne, toi ? oO'

Hongrie: * flattée, fous un coup de coude brutal et viril à Ero qui sent rien *

Prusse: D'ailleurs, où il est _mein brudeur_ ?

Ero & Hongrie: * petit sourire connaisseur avec une pointe sadique * Nous on saiiit~

Prusse: Ah, il est où ? J' veux jouer à Black Ops avec lui~

Ero: * pense: y'é bizarre lui, y veut tuer des nazis quand il l'était... * Bof, si tu le sais pas là, vaut mieux rien dire...

Hongrie: Et filmer pour nooous *^*

Ero: Tape-là, ma vieille~ * se tapent la main avec un claquement sonore et Hongrie se tient la paume * Oops, my bad...

_Eh bien... à la prochaine~_


	2. Chapitre 1: Postcards From Italy

**Rating**: T — teenaaaage high shcooool 8D Ce serait sur _Situations_ d'ETF, j'aurais foutu un beau M...

**Pairing**: MEEEEH. Ça commence pas maintenant, mais y aura les allusions Héraclès/Kiku durant le chapitre. Avec Antonio/Lovino. * bave en pensant à Tonio et Lovi *^* . *

**Warning**: bah, des gens dans un collège/école secondaire... OMG, ÇA VA S' BITCHER DANS CABANE, HEIIIN.

**Disclaimer**: J' suis allée au Japon, j'ai offert un million canadien à Himaruya, mais il a pas voulu. Merde.

**Note**: Dans ce chapitre vous verrez le duo Feli/Lizzy. Feli, le petit homo ( secreeet ! ) gentil et adorable que tout le monde adore qui agit d'une manière plutôt féminine et sa grande amie Lizzy, qui est le garçon manqué qui tue dans les sports, avec une force de monstre, et que tout le monde craint, et c'est une yaoiste folle... xDDD J'ai mis en sorte que personne ne sache vraiment que Feli joue pour l'autre équipe parce que l'histoire se passe en Italie, où, je crois, les gays sont assez mal vus... Enfin, mondialement, y a beaucoup d'homophobes, alors il va se taire pas mal le long de la fic. Eheh, j' me demande toujours comment ça se fait comme dans ma petite ville on est pas du tout homophobes alors que dans les grandes... OUAIS, BON, EN TOUS CAS.

**Note 2**: Bon, eh ben, la question que je souhaite savoir principalement... Vous voulez un lemon ? J,ai assez d'expérience côté écriture, mais depuis quelques temps, j'aime mieux faire ça artistiquement en faisant des limes très suggestifs. Un lemon, j'irais pencher sur le hard, et, bien sûr, ce sera GerIta, puisque Feliciano est le personnage principal avec Ludwig... * voudrais aussi en faire un pour Gilbo et Lizzy, mais ne trouvera sûrement pas la place *

**Note 3**: MWAHAHAHAH, PREASE ENJOY MY PITTIFUL WRITING AND RET YOUR COMMENTS ON THE RINK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.

**Note 4**: Euh, quelques changements côté couple. Ce ne sera pas Alfred/Ivan/Yao, mais juste Ivan/Yao. Et sûrement Natalya/Alfred. Vous verrez comment et pourquoi plus tard... Eheh, mon couple principal est GerIta, mais tout se passe autour de personnes différentes... On peut pas tout avoir, heiiiin ;D

**Note 6**: MOUSTAAAAACHE ! }8D

**Note 5**: Bonjour. J' l'ai toujours pas dit ? 8D * se tue une ou deux fois pour la connerie de cette note inutile *

**Note 7**: Mesmer ? C' quoi ? Bah, un hypnotiseur d' ma patrie, et le nom d'un pouvoir du Peuple dans Artemis Fowl... * va crever dans son coin de Geek *

**Note 8**: Nox Arcana. Tout simplement, essayez. Y aura des parties sombre dans cette fic, soyez sûrs qu'ils vont m'inspirer~ ( Mordreth's Lullaby... j' retombe en enfance xDD )

**Note 9**: Bon, expliquation de la belle Face Family de l'histoire xD Arthur, c'est Pops. Francis, Papa. Aussi, j' dois dire que à part le truc prévu pour Alf red, ça sera assez side-story. Désolée pour les fans de FrUK ^^'

**Note 10**: Faire un chiffre rond xDDD Non, sérieux, si vous les avez toutes lues et j' vous ai pas gavés... chapeau.

.

.

.

.

.

« On rencontre des milliers de gens, et

aucuns d'entre eux ne nous touche.

Et tout d'un coup, on rencontre

une personne, et votre vie est

changée. Pour toujours. »

L'amour et les autres drogues

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1: I like them with whipped cream ( Postcards From Italy )**

**De nos jours, juin, Italie.**

_~ Can't take My Hands Off You / Simple Plan ft. Rivers Cuomo ~_

L'air de la salle de classe était pour le moins étouffant. Les conversations créaient un bruissements sans fin, où tous les sons se mêlaient sans exception dans une grande mélasse plus ou moins informe à quiconque passait à côté où n'écoutait pas. Certains avaient desserré la cravate de leur uniforme, défait un ou deux boutons pour laisser sortir la vapeur, d'autres encore étaient dans un profond sommeil à cause de la chaleur fantomatique de l'été pas encore mort de septembre. Pour les élèves de cinquième et dernière année, un nouveau professeur d'histoire se faisait attendre.

Mais Feliciano se fichait bien que le prof arrive ou pas. Il avait enlevé la veste de coton qui allait par-dessus la chemise bien étiquetée elle aussi « _Collegio Privato Venezia _» — comme quoi le monde entier devait savoir que tous ces beaux adolescents étaient dans la plus prestigieuse école de petits richards de la grande ville de Venise — et avait sorti un cahier bourrés au coins rabougris et aux pages écornées et noircies de dessins et de poèmes, et dessinait encore. Encore et encore. _Encore et encore, toujours la même chose..._

Le jeune Italien dessinait avec des traits aisés et experts. Sa main glissait comme une ballerine virevoltait, doucement, avec délicatesse, dessinant les traits rondelets et potelés d'un petit garçon aux habits luxueux, des yeux calmes et serein qu'il avait décidé de colorier d'un bleu perçant, et de courts cheveux blonds — _aryen, ou quelque chose de scandinave, je sais même pas d'où vient ce garçon..._

Elizaveta se pencha sur son dessins, regardant les traits d'un œil attentif, soupirant en ayant elle aussi enlevé la veste, déboutonné sa chemise, remonté les manches, deux jeunes hommes assis derrière eux chuchotant que la tombboy avait en effet une jolie poitrine, et qu'elle devrait s'habiller mieux, se taisant avec un regard furieux d'Elizaveta, qui sorti un crayon et leur mima qu'elle allait le leur enfoncer dans le crâne. Toujours aussi efficace...

« Tu dessines qui ? » demanda-t-elle avec son fort accent hongrois, la tête posée sur la main, le coude enfoncé sur la table, s'essuyant elle aussi le front avec la chaleur écrasante.

Feliciano haussa les épaules, tendant le bras pour prendre quelques crayons de couleurs pour faire la couleur du visage, « Je sais pas. Je rêve toujours de lui, c'est trop bizarre. » Il pouvait voir Lizzy sourire même en étant penché sur son art, pensant qu'il était amoureux en quelque part du petit garçon de ses rêves... Allez, il était gay. Pas pédophile comme Antonio avait longtemps eut ces drôles de tendances envers son grand-frère... _Veeh, vaut mieux pas penser à leur relation, c'est trop bizarre..._

_Mais en faite, qui je dessine ? Je l'ai déjà vu autre part qu'en rêve, non... ? Tu es qui, toi, sur le dessin ?_

**.oO0Oo.**

Le tapotement incessant de la pluie drue contre la fenêtre le réveilla. Se relevant doucement dans la maison sombre comme les entrailles de la terre, il ôta la toile de par-dessus son lit, et procéda à entrebâiller timidement les rideaux, craignant que le Soleil ne soit juste là, dehors. _À attendre pour me réduire en cendres_. Mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la lumière laiteuse des nuages et l'ombre des gouttelettes se refléta contre son visage, regardant la ville de Venise en-dessous de luit, l'eau des canaux montant juste un peu avec la grande averse.

_Je crois que je vais sortir... histoire de chercher à manger. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Je pense que Gilbert aussi, a faim. En même temps, il y a trois jours qu'on est pris à l'intérieur avec ce Soleil... Ah, mon estomac crie en pensant à un festin..._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un grand claquement sec. En pensant au loup, le voilà qui montrait le bout de sa queue. L'albinos parcourut en un temps record la distance sombre de la chambre, de la porte au lit, l'autre commença en allemand, « Alors ? On va manger ? Ou j' sais pas ? Comme on est beaux gosses, ça prendra que trois secondes à avoir une de ces chaudasses de guidettes ! » S'interrompant le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit, il continua, « Et puis, Ludwig, ça fait quelques temps que tu dis de faire attention, et tu manges encore moins que moins. J' suis trop génial pour te laisser sécher de faim, hein. »

Quant à sécher, il avait vraiment raison. S'il ne se nourrissait pas, sa peau allait s'écailler, et ses entrailles devenir froides et se désintégrer en cendres... C'était ainsi pour ceux-là qui ne se nourrissaient pas. Il fallait chasser, mordre, vider, puis tuer, sinon, on allait faiblir, encore faiblir, puis devenir aussi sec qu'un désert et ridé comme la momie de la grand-mère de Ramsès ou n'importe quel pharaon.

« Mmh, oui, je sais... » Ludwig lâcha un long soupir. C'était vraiment une pensée détestable que de mourir ainsi. Il préférait devoir avaler un crucifix de force — n'importe qui en crèverait en s'étouffant avec, mmh —, ou un pieux, ou encore une bonne infusion de Verlaine dans le sang. Ahh, penser à tout ça, ça lui donnait encore plus faim. « Bien, allons-y. Ils annoncent de la pluie jusqu'à vendredi, on a tout notre temps... »

Gilbert lui sourit et se pendit après lui après lui avoir envoyé une bonne tape dans le dos, « Ça c' mon Luddy ! Allez, on va te trouver une belle brune bien gaulée, et moi j' me garde les blondes ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

Feliciano traînait en ville avec Kiku Honda, un jeune japonais encore plus court que lui, lorsque l'orage avait violemment éclaté au-dessus d'eux, l'Italien s'accrochant au Japonais lorsque le tonnerre et l'éclair avait grondé, le plus petit devant le traîner vers un endroit où ils seraient au sec. Bah merde, un bar. Pour Feliciano, qui avait déjà dix-huit ans, c'était le bonheur de draguer les serveuses qui avait deux fois son âge, mais le Kiku coincé, _geek_ et surdoué de dix-sept ans était... très mal à l'aise. Il ne lâchait pas l'Italien qui ne cessait de jacasser comme un disque déréglé.

« Veh~ Oh, alors votre frère aussi est allé à mon école ? C'est super ! Oui, ils sont sévères, c'est difficile... Oh, mais je suis doué dans tout ! Surtout pour l'art ! Oui, c'est vrai, on va au Louvre une fois par année, si on est dans la classe d'art... Oh, si je pouvais vous y emmener, chère dame ! Vous verriez nos plus grandes peintures~ Ce serait bien, si elles seraient ici, non ? Oui, oui, le professeur de Français du collège dit que c'est parce qu'ils ne les ont pas finies, qu'ils ne les rendent pas... Peut-être un jour ? Je pourrais avoir un autre verre ? Oh, mon ami, avec moi ? Il n'as pas dix-huit ans, et je sais pas s'il tient bien l'alcool... Hey, Kiku ! »

Le Japonais tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, l'air un peu stressé, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention, alors que son regard se portait sur un beau jeune homme dans un coin, avec la peau olive et les traits méditerranéens, jouant au billard contre d'autres hommes sans intérêt... « Dis dis, Kiku, tu veux un verre ? Je pense que j'ai encore assez d'argent pour un autre ou deux... » L'Italien fouina dans ses poches avec des gestes un peu maladroits déjà après deux verres.

Puis, les faisant presque sursauter tous les deux, une poignée d'euros fut déposée sur le comptoir, les laissant lever les yeux sur l'autre homme qui parla dans un léger accent un peu gauche, « Pas besoin. Je vais payer pour lui. » Il lança un petit sourire au Japonais, qui se sentit rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. L'homme devait avoir seulement cinq ans de plus que lui, mais il ressemblait déjà à une statue d'un Dieu grec, particulièrement... _shimatta_, était-ce mal de penser à un tel mot ?

« _A-arigato_ – euh, monsieur... »

« Héraclès. Héraclès Karpusi. » Il lui sourit doucement, arrachant au jeune homme ses dernières inhibitions, prenant le verre d'alcool pour le caler en une seule longue lampée. L'autre regardant l'alcool couler dans sa gorge avec un petit sourire, tandis que Feliciano était déjà loin avec une fille un peu plus vieille que lui, un verre à la main, à lui raconter mille et unes anecdotes diverses.

« _Yoroshiku onegaii shimasu_, je m'appelle Kiku Honda. » Et il s'inclina maladroitement en manquant s'étaler tout en pouffant d'un rire idiot, l'alcool faisant déjà son effet.

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Personne / Jack ~_

C'était avec des yeux incrédules que Ludwig regardait l'Italien brun dans ses bras, qui rigolait d'un air particulièrement éméché — pour dire l'heure juste, il était complètement bourré, totalement vulnérable à quoique ce soit. Gilbert rigola en lui disant d'aussi bien en profiter tant qu'il venait à lui, payant un autre verre à une blondasse qui pouffa à côté de lui. Le petit brun s'accrocha à son cou en rigolant, son frère lui donnant des clins d'œil pleins de sous-entendus. _Crétin..._

Juste avant qu'il ne se pende à lui, le petit — il avait mal entendu son nom... Felice, Felicio ? La serveuse avait seulement dit Feli ou chéri — était assailli par un grand homme masqué. Ce dernier devait avoir au moins sa taille, un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qu'il avait rarement vu en Italie, et d'ailleurs... Quelque chose clochait avec cet homme. Une aura rouge — comme une goute de sang dans plusieurs litres d'eau — autour de ses yeux, quelques secondes. Mais il avait dû rêver. Lui et Gilbert n'avait jamais rencontré _un autre comme eux_ dans cette ville depuis des mois... Pfft, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pris pitié du garçon et lui avait dit de le lâcher, le gamin se collant à lui en lui faisant une grimace.

Ahah, et le gamin avait très, très bien capté son nom quand Gilbert l'avait dit en riant de lui tandis qu'il envoûtait la serveuse après un petit regard, « Hey, hey Ludwig ! Belle prise, non ? À mon avis, ça va goûter bon, hein ? » Et surtout accompagné du rire criard et nasillard si caractéristique du Prussien. Vraiment la chance pour lui d'avoir un frère comme ça, hein. _S'il aurait pu se la fermer, j'aurais pas cet enfant dans les pattes... _AH ! Mais pourtant, il avait une si bonne odeur, même si son sang était mêlé à assez d'alcool pour rendre le goût des dizaines de fois plus amer...

_Habituellement, Ludwig, ce ne sont pas des choses qui te dérangent, non ? _ajouta une petite voix moqueuse au fond de sa tête. Et merde, elle avait raison, cette connasse de voix. Il s'était déjà... nourri de bien pire que ça. De vieilles junkies plus ou moins mourantes bien sautées à l'héroïne qui ne manqueraient pas à grand-monde, à des clodos pas très propres qui se les gelaient dans une rue où c'était le calme plat.

Un éclat de rire aigu de l'humain étalé sur ses genoux le sorti de ses pensées. Pourquoi riait-il ? Toujours pendu et accroché comme une pieuvre collé avec de la _crazyglue _après lui, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Il jeta une regard au garçon — ses yeux dorés alourdis par l'alcool et son air totalement bienheureux... À vrai dire, il était mignon, mais si jamais il commentait là-dessus, il était certain que Gil n'en raterait pas une pour l'énerver en lui disant que « le petit Luddy à son frangin est n'amoureuux ». Un drôle de mèche bouclée ressortait de ses cheveux plats. Wow. Du jamais vu.

Bon, valait mieux savoir ce qui le faisait rigoler. Le blond aryen tourna les yeux vers là où ceux de son jeune ami regardaient, et vit soudainement ce qui semblait si drôle: son ami japonais, lui aussi qui avait l'air passablement éméché en s'appuyant en souriant contre un grand homme à l'allure Méditerranéenne, les yeux paresseux, grande musculature — pas autant que lui, mais bon — et cheveux bouclés.

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Kikuuuu ? » demanda l'Italien, se remontant pour s'asseoir en se frottant bien sur lui, s'accrochant cette fois à son cou, tout souriant et heureux.

« _E-eto_, _hai_, je vais partir avec Héraclès... » dit-il en pointant le grand jeune homme auquel il se raccrochait, qui ne semblait nullement saoul ou quoique ce soit. « N-ne rentre pas trop tard, hein, Felici-ciano ? » Oh. Alors le nom du gamin, c'était Feliciano ? Il tâcherait de s'en souvenir, quoique, avec cette sangsue toujours pendue à lui, ça n'allait sûrement pas être difficile... Et le petit Japonais partit en tenant la main de l'autre homme avec un petit sourire.

Gilbert partit peu après, apportant deux blondes pulpeuses dans chaque bras, la barmaid fermant le bar derrière lui, Ludwig devant se lever en supportant le poids de l'Italien, la femme plus vieille lui lançant un regard en lui disant de ne pas faire de mal à Feli chéri, tandis que Ludwig sortait dehors dame la nuit éclairée par la Lune, posant sa grande veste sur les épaules plus frêles du garçon, qui le remercia sobrement, sa bonne humeur visiblement partie en fumée.

Ludwig posa sa main sur sa joue, puis la passa sous son menton en souriant au petit frisson qu'il sentit parcourir le corps du jeune homme devant lui,« Quelque chose ne va pas, Feliciano ? » Prononcer son nom, même de sa voix normale, sembla être poignant pour le petit, qui fronça les sourcils en lançant une si pâle copie du sourire qu'il lui donnait plus tôt.

« Je... je dois être pathétique, non ? » De petites larmes sortirent du coin de ses yeux. À ce moment-là, Ludwig décida qu'il pouvait passer encore une heures ou deux sans se faire un petit goûter. Il n'allait pas toucher de gamin, sûrement pas. Ludwig leva son autre main pour l'obliger à le regarder, l'hypnotisant avec ses yeux bleus perçant, n'ayant même pas besoin d'utiliser assez de ses pouvoirs pour qu'une goûte de rouge s'ajoute à leur couleur. Aussitôt, tous les muscles qu'il savait tendus se relâchèrent, et Feliciano s'accrocha aux avant-bras musclés de l'Allemand, les lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il fixait ses yeux avec une fascination dévouée.

« Pourquoi serais-tu pathétique ? » Sa voix avait été grave, basse, et vibrante. Presque sensuelle, mais ça, il ne le faisait jamais exprès. C'était naturel pour un vampire d'être bien plus séduisant que la normale. La bouche du jeune homme devant lui s'ouvrait et se refermait, ses mains sur ses avant-bras tremblotant._ Mein Gott, il est hyper sensible, si jamais un autre vampire moins scrupuleux lui fait le coup du mesmer, ça pourrait finir très mal_, pensa-t-il en caressant les jours du petit du bout des doigts pour le calmer. « Je ne te veux pas de mal. Réponds-moi, _Feliciano_. »

« Je... je... j'aime... J'aime les garçons. Et je— je ne veux pas le dire à mon frère, même s'il sort avec un homme, parce qu'il m'engueulerait... En disant qu'il veut pas... Que je sois aussi une _fiotte_ aussi, comme il dit, parce que... les gens... les déteste... » De nouveaux tremblements parcoururent ses mains, alors qu'il reprenait, « Mais... je n'aime pas les, les... filles... je... »

Ludwig coupa le contact, fermant les yeux une seconde, et rattrapant l'autre tandis que ses muscles relâchés le trahissaient et qu'il s'écroulait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'allemand laissa le jeune homme reprendre son souffle, le regardant faire, ses yeux fermés et quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues rougies par l'alcool, « C'est encore plus pathétique de e confier à quelqu'un que j' connais même pas... M-même Lizzy s-sait rien, m-même si elle s'en doute... »

Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, passant deux doigts sur sa mèche bouclée dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, sentant le hoquet dans sa respiration alors qu'il le faisait, mais n'y accordant pas d'importance. « Je sais pas comment j' vais faire... cette année, il va sûrement s'en rendre compte, poser des questions, comme j'ai ja-jamais eut de petite amie... » Il renfila bruyamment, serrant une main dans la chemise noire de Ludwig, appuyant ses jointures sur le torse aussi dur que la pierre de l'autre.

_Si sensible que les effets sont toujours là ? _se demanda-t-il avec une petite pointe d'incrédulité, passant encore sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, pour que l'effet s'arrête plus rapidement et qu'il ne commence pas à tout raconter à son frère, ce qu'il semblait tellement redouter...

« Je sais pus quoi faire... je, je... Tu sais, je suis pas débrouillard, et je trouve rien du tout... Je, je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu, m-mais... Je ne veux pas être déçu de _moi-même_... » Ludwig essuya ses larmes en essuyant de ses pouces sous ses yeux, et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns-dorés du garçon, sentant pour lui une affection qu'il n'expliquait pas — et de toutes façons, il avait arrêté d'expliquer l'inexplicable depuis bien longtemps.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer d'avoir perdu le Soleil. Parce que si on pleure, on ne verra plus les étoiles, mmh ? »

Les yeux su garçon s'adoucirent, et il se laissa aller contre l'homme plus grand, en murmurant tout simplement, sans artifices ni grands mouvements inutiles qui lui étaient si caractéristique, « Merci, Ludwig... »

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ I'm Awesome — Spose ~_

Comme tous les jours, la journée commençait comme une journée géniale. Se réveiller avec une blonde pulpeuse et dans un bras, du sang séché craquelé partout sur le cou jusque entre ses deux nibards, avec quelques trainées plus pâles, et le Prussien savait _expressément_ pourquoi elles étaient ainsi. Tandis que l'autre était bien plus lourde... Un peu plus raide, aussi. Fffh, peut-être aurait-il dû y aller plus doucement avec elle ? Puisqu'elle semblait encore plus maigre et anorexique que l'autre. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues...

« Tu sais quoi ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille déjà froide. « Je pense que tu es encore plus jolie... quand tu es morte, ma grosse~ » L'autre grogna dans son sommeil, et l'albinos pensa qu'il était mieux pour elle de prendre un peu de repos avant de montrer des symptômes d'anémie juste devant lui pendant qu'il déjeunait — Ludwig n'allait sûrement pas apprécier de voir la fille tomber dans son assiette de quoique ce soit et qu'il doive nettoyer. Supporter l'humeur matinale de son petit frère n'était pas bien charmante non plus, mmh...

L'albinos se leva en baillant bruyamment, laissant l'autre fille là, qui serait plus ou moins toujours sous les effets du mesmer, et ne se poserait pas de questions, pensant que tout serait normal, puisqu'il l'avait psalmodié à son oreille une bonne partie du temps où il se nourrissait. Ludwig devait avoir fait la même chose avec le petit brun de la veille, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer la nuit dernière. Toujours les bonnes habitudes, il se débarrassait rapidement du corps... _Parfois, j'envie sa clairvoyance... _pensa-t-il en sortant de sa chambre pour aller réveiller son cher petit frère, comme à l'habitude.

Il pensait que tout serait encore normal ce matin. Que Luddy serait seul dans son lit, serrant un bout de couverture sous son nez, ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas décoiffés la veille virevoltant dans tous les sens. Ouais, il serait étendu comme un aigle en plein vol dans les couvertures, rêvant à quelque chose d'insaisissable dont il ne se rappellerait plus en se levant. Ouais, il pensait bien, mais la vie a vraiment le tour pour faire tomber les plus grandes routines en quelques secondes...

« MEIN GOTT ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte, la pièce bien éclairée par une lampe de chevet restée allumée. « Il est encore vivant, c' ptit brun ? » Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l'allemand s'approcha doucement du lit, voyant son frère grouiller légèrement, ouvrant les yeux avec un air des plus contrariés peints sur ses traits harmonieux, faisant reculer de quelques pas l'albinos, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la couvertures en boule qu'il serrait contre lui, ne laissant voir que la tête au-dehors et des épaules prises dans une grand drap blanc, ronflant doucement. « W-woah... c'est... »

Ludwig lâcha un long soupir qui pouvait en dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'était disposé à dire lui-même sur l'âge mental de son grand-fère. Sérieusement, Gilbert était encore un tel enfant sur tellement de choses. C'en était souvent énervant, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, puisque Gilbert était comme ça depuis le plus loin dont il pouvait se souvenir...

« En effet, c'est... inhabituel, » commenta à son tour Ludwig, se relevant en regardant le gamin qui bailla doucement en se serrant contre lui, dans un message silencieux pour qu'il reste couché près de lui. L'Allemand le regarda avec un espèce de—de—de—de... de regard tendre, tandis qu'il se relevait et passait à côté de lui pour aller dans la cuisine, laissant Gilbert totalement pantois et à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les envies psychopatiques d'outre-tombe de son petit-frère ne se soient pas lâchées sur...

« Vee~, bonjour... Vous êtes Gilbert, _si_ ? » demanda une voix un peu fluette venue du lit, alors que le Prussien remarquait que le drap blanc était en fait une grand chemise de Ludwig, qui pendouillait de partout sur l'Italien brun au teint foncé, cheveux soyeux tombant sur des yeux noisettes tirant sur le doré... Un sourire carnassier et rudement _fier_ s'installa sur les traits de l'autre. _Mein Gott, Luddy a hérité du bon goût de son grand-frère, kesesese..._

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Camera Shy — Shcool Boy Humor ~_

« Bordel, Antonio, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? » demanda Lovino, fouillant dans les poches de l'Espagnol pour trouver un briquet, les mains tremblantes de stress tandis qu'il allumait sa cigarette avec ses habituels sourcils froncés, créant un petit creux dans son visage qui aurait sûrement eut une belle expression s'il aurait sourit sincèrement, un peu comme Antonio, qui souriait toujours juste à côté—quoique son cher Lovi aie pu dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, _mi tesoro_~ ? » demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire content et aussi... satisfait et un peu fatigué en ce moment. Les sourcils de l'autre se froncèrent encore plus.

Les couvertures bruissèrent alors que l'Italien reprenait place dans le lit, les genoux relevés tandis qu'il siphonnait rapidement une clope en grognant quelque chose à propos d'un connard de français et du fait que l'Espagnol avait dû lui prendre son paquet, avant de tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Souris un peu, sinon, tu rideras avant l'âge, _mi amor_. » Et Antonio disait ça avec son énorme sourire de CRÉTIN qui lui faisait avoir l'air si bea— DÉBILE, ouais, c'était le mot. Retardé, aussi. Antonio n'était pas du tout beau, comme toutes ces conasses en chaleur disaient quand il passait près d'elles ou leur répondait à l'accueil de la compagnie du vieux Roderich. Pffft, l'aristocrate était pas mieux que l'autre — quoiqu'il lui avait laissé son emploi lors de leur séparation. _Et tout ça, juste pour moi ! Sérieux, tant qu'à vivre comme un pauvre, j' l'aurais bien supporté, l' richard, hein..._Eh non, Lovino était bien loin d'accepter que l'Espagnol l'aimait sans conditions et de tout son être.

Les sourcils de plus jeune se froncèrent, « Qu'est-ce que j' m'en fous, hein ! Il est pas rentré d' la nuit ! »

« Tu sais, tu faisais pareil, Lovi, _tesoro_. Couvert de maquillage au retour, hein~ C'était mignon ! » L'Italien lui envoya un regard disant qu'il allait se mériter une claque monumentale qui reste comme d'habitude totalement inefficace. _Fffh, crétin..._

« T'as le nez bouché, connard. Il sentait l'homme. À plein nez, tu sais l'odeur de musc qui tient à Francis la moitié du temps, et à tous les autres quand vous suez ? Bordel, ça pue comme odeur ! Surtout sur quelqu'un comme Feliciano, hein ! Bon sang, si ce p'tit con est pédé, j' vais l' battre... » Le ton sec et cassant en essayant de convaincre Antonio, le brun regarda ses paroles essayer de s'encrer dans la tête de son imbécile de copain.

Les lèvres de celui-ci se pincèrent durement en une ligne mince, et pour une fois, le visage de l'Espagnol s'assombrit sans sourire. Pour une fois, il commençait à bien faire son âge de la jeune trentaine, alors qu'en disant d'une voix calme, « Je ne te comprends pas. Tu couches avec moi, tu me laisses t'embrasser quand tu veux bien... Alors pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que Feli soit comme ça aussi ? Ça me semble injuste. » L'absence de petits surnoms d'enfant tiqua légèrement l'Italien. _Ouais, là, ça va être ma fête..._

« T'as jamais manqué d'argent, hein. Jusqu'à ce que le vieux papy tombe malade, moi j'avais rien. Juste parce que ce putain d' vieux con m'a surpris une seule fois entrain d'essayer d'échapper à ce violeur de Francis—putain de français, sert à rien ces bêtes-là—qu'il m'a déshérité et empêché de revoir Feli. En même temps de me jeter dehors. Il verse les allocations pour _Feli_. Il paie le loyer pour _Feli_. Son beau petit Feli qui lui a jamais fait d' mal. Tu comprends ? »

« Tu fais ça pour l'argent ? » La lèvre inférieure charnue de l'homme à côté de lui pendait doucement. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté en attendant sa réponse, ses yeux le regardant tout bas, son visage retrouvant un drôle d'aspect enfantin, comme à l'habitude.

« Mais non, idiota. J' fais comme tout le monde: j' fais ça pour Feli. »


	3. Chapitre 2: Safe In The Dark

**Rating **: Euh, bah… T 8) * rire sadique *

**Pairing **: GerIta platonique sous les étoiles ! *w* Et du Gilbo/Lizzie qui s' tapent dessus. L' bonheur~ Et un tout petit peu de FrUK… mwéhéh.

**Warning **: Bof, il est assez grand, vous allez le voir arriver une douzaine de kilomètres avant ! Vous avez deviner ? :D _COOL ! THAT'S AWESOME, DUDES !_

**Disclaimer **: * se mouche * Nan, j'ai seulement les DVDs de la VA… mon père a refusé de m'acheter les figurines… *** jette son mouchoir sur la pile où la pancarte affiche « Plus gros tas de mouchoirs de marque Kleenex » ***

**Note **: Un petit retour sur Face Family. Je ne mettrais pas le nom de famille, parce que j'ai décidé que Alf et Matt sont les gosses de Francis, qui les a eut avec vous-découvrirez-qui en lisant bandes-d'impatients-qui-veulent-tout-tout-de-suite !

**Note 2** : Ceux qui trouvent d'où vient le surnom à Britain gagnent des chocolats xD En même temps, si vous trouvez pas, sortez de votre roche… Ou renseignez-vous sur les années 80, c' comme les années 90 mais en moins bien. *** se tuuue ***

**Note 3 : **Vous connaissez _Oh oh oh ! Sexy Vampire ! _de Fright Ranger ? Putain d' blonde chanteuse. Vraiment, parfait pour les stupides de Twilight qui souille de bons trucs comme Muse et Paramore… =w=~ Bref… Je sais, j'aime pas Twilight, et vous vous en foutez, mais bon, c' pareil pour moi. Si ça vous offense au point de plus lire… Pardon, pardon *** s'en fout, au fond ***

**Note 4 : **Ma prof d'histoire ne connaît pas les Croix de Fer ! Elle est kreuz ! Ahahah, jeu de mots pourri. Donc, j' peux porter ma boucle et j' pourrais faire pareil avec un collier si j' trouve… *-*

**Note 5 : **Oooh, nostalgiiie… j'ai mis cette mini-zik de François Pérusse parce que quand j'étais un peu plus jeune, bah j'ai légèrement plagié ce truc avec une amie pour faire chier la prof. Jamais autant rit dans une vie x) Bon, c'est juste une parodie de Ozzy Osbourne, mais MEIN GOTT, c'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue. En tous cas, quand j' l'ai lu — enfin que j'arrivais pas à lire à travers mon rire… euh donc, j' baragouine, donc, off.

**Note 6 :** Pourquoi, Vash et pas Basch ? GROSSE VACHE ! PAF, FRAPPE UNE VACHE ! Parce que j'ai grandi dans une campagne paumée où ça sentait le fumier et que les hommes c'étaient des fumiers qui en mangeaient entre eux. TIENS. Ouais, c'est une raison conne, mais ça me fait rigoler xD

**Note 7 : **Voyez, les Italiens c'est contagieux. J'ai fait des Carbonara et… ben j'ai foutu la sauce sur mon clavier en bouffant… _OH YEAH, I'M AWESOME, GAIZ_. _AND YOU'RE NOT. KESESESESE_.

**Note 8 :** Syndrome du Vietnam. _Kol kol kol kol kol_.

.

.

.

.

.

« La bonté d'une guerre se juge à la quantité de mal qu'elle fait. »

— _Victor Hugo._

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : And do never forget, child ( Safe In The Dark ) **

_~ When I'm With You / Simple Plan ~_

Un petit attroupement à une fenêtre d'école pour voir un chien se promenant dans le parking ou encore un groupe d'élèves ayant décidé de sécher et qui se faisaient finalement prendre sur le fait était très coutumier. Surtout que Kirkland était très souvent en retard aux cours pour des raisons quelconque — il avait arrêté de parler de l'esprit des toilettes qui l'avait retenu quand un de ses fils adoptifs, Alfred, avait hurlé que c'était embarrassant d'avoir un tel père; Matthew ajoutant à côté, tout bas, que l'autre n'était pas mieux.

Feliciano essayait de se tailler une petite place entre tous les autres pour voir ce qui semblait être si intéressant, remarquant finalement qu'il y avait seulement Matthew dans la classe, qui regardait le parking en bas de la fenêtre avec grande attention. Jouant des coudes pour rejoindre le discret jumeau — et Elizaveta qu'il n'avait pas vue à cause de sa petite taille — près de la fenêtre.

« Vee~ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'Italien en collant le nez à la fenêtre, voyant Alfred, un grand jeune homme élancé, athlétique et un tout petit peu musclé que son frère qui battait quasiment tous les records du côté sportif de l'école, étant dans trois équipe différente — baseball, basketball et football américain.

Matthew lâcha un très long soupir, « Al fume encore. Si Pops le voit, il va le tuer… encore. » Elizaveta eut un éclat de rire en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une fessée et d'un papa poule… Feliciano ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était tout de même vrai. Kirkland était totalement gaga de Matthieu, mais quant à Alfred et ses très nombreuses bêtises… Il faisait encore plus peur que Lovi. Juste à y penser, il avait un petit tremblement de peur quant à ses éclats de colère. _Tsundere_, comme disait Kiku.

« J' sais pas si Al se rend compte qu'il empire les choses entre nos parents… »

Et bien sûr, le sourire de Feliciano s'effaça rapidement.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Lizzy ! Lizzy ! J'ai peur, vraiment peur ! »

« Calme-toi, Feli, calme-toi ! Y a pas matière à s'énerver, ça allait arriver un jour non ? En tous cas, faudra qu'y m'envoie des photos ! »

« Lizzy, tu comprends pas ! Vraiment pas du tout ! »

« Ben dis-toi, Feli, que y a un millions de choses que j' comprends pas, mec. »

« Kiku est jamais, _jamais_ en retard ! Le grec a dû lui faire un truc pas net ! »

« Le faire bander, le branler, le sucer, le doigter, l'enculer, le baiser, le faire crier son nom ? C'est très net, quoique, ça laisse des marques. »

« Lizzy… »

« Ben oui, des griffures dans le dos, des suçons qui peuvent être jusqu'à mauve, et aussi du mal à marcher. Sans oublier le petit peu de sang traditionnel vu que Kiku est sûrement vierge — ça explique qu'y soit tellement coincé du cul, ça devait être vachement serré. Ah, et bien sûr, s'il a été malmené, il sera sûrement psychologiquement atteint et encore plus coincé du cul ! »

« Lizzy ! Espèce de… de… »

« Perverse ? »

« Obsédée, plutôt. Mais je t'aime comme ça, donc, changes pas ! »

Un sourire plus sincère et moins lubrique, tandis qu'elle tapotait sur le bureau du garçon, lui indiquait la réponse d'un numéro plus difficile en Allemand. L'Italien se garda bien de lui dire qu'il savait les réponses à cause de l'aide de Ludwig et de son frère hier, ce qui s'était avéré plutôt utile pour le test du matin. Avoir un ami qui parlait Allemand depuis sa naissance pour lui pointer toutes les réponses du devoir, c'était vraiment super.

Ludwig avait cet accent indéfinissable qui le faisait boire ses paroles. Il avait sûrement plus appris en quelques heures qu'en deux ou trois ans — bien qu'en deux ou trois ans il se soit contenté de prendre les notes gribouillés d'Elizaveta pour avoir au moins la note de passage, sinon, il se contentait d'être très à l'écoute pour éviter que le monstrueux Zwingli ne lui fasse un contrôle complet à lui tout seul pour avoir dormi sous son nez. La dernière fois, il avait manqué pleurer. Zwingli se servait de son pointeur laser comme d'un fusil.

Donc, tout en écoutant distraitement le Suisse, Feliciano se contenta de laisser ses mains dessiner toutes seules. Quelques traits épars formant un visage, d'autres petits coups créant des yeux, encore d'autre pour donner la vie à une expression.Comme une déité, l'Italien ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le bout de papier avec quelques mots hasardeux en allemand au-dessus. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir plus que cette création, son art à lui.

Et finalement, lorsqu'il sortit de son arc-boutement, et allait finalement regarder son dessin, une main pale s'abattit sur la feuille, et la voix bourrue et totalement ravie de Zwingli claironna bien fort, « Oh, mais qui est-ce qui dessine encore dans mon cours ? » En Allemand, comme toujours. Avec l'accent francophone, sans oublier. « Voyons voir, ça ne te donnera pas plus de points en art, mais si tu n'écoutes pas ici, tu ne pourras même pas entrer dans une université médiocre… » Les sourcils du Suisse se relevèrent subitement en voyant le dessin, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_Je suis vraiment fichu… _pensa Feliciano. Zwingli allait rigoler. Montrer le truc à toute la classe, en disant bien fort que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose dessiner et de peindre, car l'époque des peintres, c'était la Renaissance, et pas le présent. Et après, il déchirerait la feuille en disant qu'il pouvait oublier les points pur ce travail. _Et il se demande pourquoi on l'appelle Le Monstre… ?_

« _Hey ! That's so not cool,_ _dude_ ! » La voix perçante et encore plus forte que celle de Zwingli d'Alfred le fit sursauter. Ce gars n'en ratait jamais une pour jouer au héros, que ce soit avec n'importe qui. L'enseignant lui lança un regard furieux en s'approchant, essayant de paraître furieux malgré qu'il soit plus petit que l'élève, et qu'il n'allait pas tolérer un manque de respect envers lui, et que ce gosse lui parle anglais sous le nez dans un cours d'Allemand. « Rend-lui son dessin, y t'as rien fait ! »

«_ You're quite insolent, you !_ » S'il aurait pu le fusiller ou lui faire l'éducation Spartiate à coups de fouets, il était sûr qu'Alfred aurait eut le dos en sang. Juste à voir les yeux verts de Zwingli qui indiquait que sa colère allait rapidement atteindre le point d'ignition. « S'il veut avoir un avenir, qu'il se lève et se défende tout seul. Et toi, si tu veux parler anglais, va voir ton père dans son cours. »

« _I talk English if I want !_ _That's_ _freedom, y' know that, bitch ?_ » Alfred lui décocha un sourire baveux avec un regard provocateur de derrière ses lunettes. « C'est aussi son droit dessiner, alors rends-lui sa feuille. Et parle pas de mon père, j' sais que mon autre père a pleins de choses à dire sur toi, hein ? »

Le visage de Zwingli vira au rouge. La seconde d'après, il plaquait la feuille sur le bureau de Feliciano, et appelait la direction. Comme d'habitude, tout le groupe regarda Alfred rire des autorités, gueulant qu'on passait toujours les menottes aux révolutionnaires. Et tout redevint silencieux. Zwingli leur ordonna d'une voix brusque de finir des pages dans un cahier, et s'assit à son bureau en croisant les bras.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et il se tourna en lançant un regard presque haineux, « Honda ? Honda en retard ! Oh ben voilà du nouveau. » Immédiatement, le Japonais bafouilla quelques excuses avant d'aller s'écrabouiller sur la chaise à côté de Feliciano en se laissant tomber de tout son poids, fourrant ensuite la tête dans les bras, et se grattant la nuque et soupirant.

Puis, avant que l'Italien ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Elizaveta demanda bien fort avec un sourire quasiment sadique, « Alors, y t'as bien défleuri, le grec ? »

**.oO0Oo.**

_Non, c'est impossible… Je l'ai vu, il était mort, les yeux grands ouverts…_ pensa Vash Zwingli, le dessin si finement ouvragé de Feliciano ne lui quittant pas l'esprit. Il revoyait encore cette expression semi-blasée, ces yeux si incroyablement bien approfondis avec un simple coup de crayon… C'était un dessin magnifique. Mais pour Vash, il représentait le diable en personne. Il ressentait seulement le dégoût le plus profond en regardant les yeux qu'ils savaient d'un bleu perçant.

_Comment le connait-il ? Je croyais qu'une balle d'argent dans la tête et basta, Lily serait vengée, mais… Non, il ne peut pas… Quatre ans déjà, non… _

Ses mains se serrèrent sur un crayon qu'il cassa en deux, quelques yeux se levant vers lui. C'était totalement insensé et impossible. La balle lui avait traversé le crâne. Il l'avait _vu_. Inerte à ses pieds, l'autre montre courant vers lui en hurlant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie une balle dans la poitrine en lui disant de le lâcher. Oui, ça l'avait amusé de les voir se tortiller au sol.

_Des monstres. _Il fallait les exterminer. _Ils ont tué Lily…_

_Il ne peut juste pas être en vie. Et s'il l'est encore… je m'arrangerais pour que l'autre ressente ce que j'ai ressenti. Lily… _C'était simplement leur renvoyer l'ascenseur dans les dents. Surtout dans celle du grand. Juste une simple question de vengeance, ressentir la même chose qu'il avait ressentie, cette horreur en voyant les cheveux de sa petite sœur adorée, quand il avait vu ses petites mains graciles aux ongles arrachées, sa gorge visiblement écrasée par une main large — une main d'homme il n'y avait aucuns doutes — puisqu'elle avait certainement crié.

Et l'épaule massacrée par une bête sauvage. À moitié arrachée, et cette chose n'avait même pas pris le temps de déchirer sa chemise pour la mordre. Non, à travers le tissu qui avait bu autant que sang que la créature, sûrement. _Saignée à blanc._ Une mort bien trop horrible pour une petite fille adorable comme elle. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'une de _ces choses_ pour faire ça, et ces deux-là étaient certainement les seuls de Berne à l'époque.

Forcément, c'était eux.

_Ça ne peut être que ça, Lily. Ça ne peut être que ça…_

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Whenever / The Black Eyed Peas ~_

Il pleuvait à nouveau lorsque Ludwig s'aventura pour le moins timidement vers la boutique dans laquelle Feliciano lui avait indiqué qu'il travaillait. Bien sûr, avec la pluie, il devait être à l'intérieur à discuter avec les clients, ou encore, entrain de chiper une tablette de chocolat pour la manger — ou même une tomate. Il l'avait vu faire hier, quand il regardait par sa fenêtre.

Ludwig eut un petit rougissement spontané. Non, il n'était pas un voyeur comme le Français du dessous. Il avait juste voulu s'assurer en suivant le gamin _un peu toute la journée_ jusqu'à chez lui qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. C'était purement drapé d'innocentes intentions. Il pouvait y avoir des gens encore plus malintentionnés qu'un vampire dans cette ville… Eh puis Feliciano lui avait donné son numéro de portable et même son adresse… _Il n'est pas très discret, ce gamin…_

Le magasin semblait être des plus normaux sous la pluie, avec une bâche tirée par-dessus la vitre fraîche peinte. Le gamin n'était nulle part sous la bâche. _À l'intérieur, donc_, songea-t-il avec un certain apaisement quant à la possibilité d'une éclaircie. Quoique, s'il y a une éclaircie, je devrais trouver un endroit sûr au plus vite…

En entrant dans le petit magasin, Ludwig fut impressionné. C'était une boutique d'antiquité. Il y avait des objets encore plus vieux que lui ne l'était. De vieilles redingotes qui devaient dater de l'unification italienne. Des poupées en porcelaines bien conservés, avec leur yeux en billes et leurs petites joues potelées, de tous les âges, vêtues de chaque époque autant qu'elles étaient vêtues des années. L'une d'elle à la robe toute verte et aux cheveux auburn attira particulièrement son attention. _Comme un enfant, comme d'antan. _Il la regarda un instant. Doré. Des yeux dorés qui brillaient d'une lueur bien faible à la lumière artificielle. Il approcha la main pour toucher le bandeau sur la tête de la petit chose, juste curieux de voir en quel matériau elle était—

« _IYAAAAH ! ECCOLA ! SALVAMI !_ » C'était la voix de Feliciano. Ludwig manqua de faire tomber la poupée, mais d'une geste attestant ses réflexes aiguisés, il la rattrapa et la dépose quelque part avec des gestes doux, nerveux de la voir en miette au sol. Mais elle resta intacte, même un peu de la vieille peinture s'émietta dans sa main. Rien de gros, mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils.

« _E 'enorme!_ » cria encore la voix du garçon. Ludwig accouru donc derrière un étalage, pour le voir près d'une pile de livre poussiéreux tombés, regardant avec horreur une grosse araignée de la taille de l'ongle de son pouce qui avait dû tisser sa toile dans un espace entre deux livres. La bête semblait bien sûr se demander où elle était et tentait de remonter les étagères.

Ludwig se frappa le front du plat de la main. Juste une toute petite araignée suffisait à lui donner une telle réaction ? C'était mignon, tout le moins… Il eut un sourire qu'il s'empressa de réprimer et s'avança devant l'Italien, prit la bestiole dans sa main, voyant l'air surpris du gamin quand il la déposa dehors dans un endroit sec, sous une table. La pluie tombait très dru, désormais. _En espérant que le Soleil soit caché pour le reste de la journée…_

_Mais en attendant…_

L'Allemand revint près de Feliciano, qui s'était entre-temps relevé, et replaçait les livres avec précaution. À part un orgueil presque inexistant un peu écorché, le jeune homme fredonnait quelque chose en Italien, ramassant quelques pages tombées des vieux bouquins et les replaçant dans leurs ouvrages respectifs. _Il semble mieux se porter que l'autre jour. _L'Italien releva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

« J'ai eut l'air d'un idiot. »

« Chacun ses phobies, _nein_ ? » répliqua-t-il immédiatement, avec empressement. Il avait vu pire, et plus idiot de la part de Gilbert, dans leur jeunesse. D'ailleurs qu'il ne pouvait pas craindre des choses comme eux avaient vues, lors de la Seconde Grande Guerre. « C'est pas grave d'avoir peur des petites araignées. Plus jeune, je faisais une crise de nerfs si tout n'était pas propre et bien rangé. » _Histoire de le faire se sentir un peu mieux._

Feliciano le regarda avec un air incrédule, « Vraiment ? C'est… enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que je le devrais… » Un sourire gracia les traits de l'Allemand, qui hocha la tête quant à ses souvenirs d'adolescence — même s'il devait avouer que ça l'énervait un peu que l'Italien ne soit même pas surpris. C'était l'époque de paix qui cachait une haine sourde de l'entre-deux guerre, un peu après le début du retour de la prospérité. Lui et Gil ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils ne l'étaient maintenant…

Il était de ceux qui disaient qui devait retrouver leur honneur, et Gilbert, dès qu'il entendait son discours, hochait doucement la tête, ayant déjà fini sa phase de révolte. C'était pour lui qu'il était entré en premier dans l'armé, renonçant à bien des choses pour seulement son petit frère; s'était rapproché plus que de raison du Führer, était devenu un général haut gradé des _Waffen-SS_, et l'avait recommandé, même s'il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans à l'époque.

Et quelques années plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à Stalingrad, en Russie Soviétique. Six mois à se geler le cul dans une ville de cauchemar qui l'avait longtemps hanté. Et le dernier soir, dans le clair de Lune, de beaux mots prononcé dans un accent irrésistible, des mots tels qu'une demande pieuse de libération à un Saint admiré, des yeux bleu-gris. Une toute petite femme, et pourtant…

« Hey, Lud~ » La voix de Feliciano le tira de sa rêverie. « T'étais dans la Lune, un moment. Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, je repensais juste à quand j'étais _plus jeune_. »

_Once upon a time, n'est-ce pas ?_

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Until We Bleed ( Li) —Andreas Kleerup ~_

_Le cuir de son gant craqua lorsque sa main se resserra sur la gâchette glacée de son arme. La petite neige nocturne tourbillonnait dans le vent, au niveau du sol. Dans sa mire, un jeune homme russe, blond avec des yeux noirs tenait sa baïonnette contre lui, regardant alentour en claquant des dents. Si même ces chiens de Staline trouvaient la température froide, il avait raison de dire qu'il se les gelait. C'était un enfer glacé; rien ne poussait ici, la vie n'aurait même pas dû s'y installer en premier lieu._

_Un autre soldat avec cette fois une tignasse noire — qu'il cacha promptement sous un chapeau typiquement Soviet avec un peu de fourrure à l'intérieur. Il salua l'autre en lui présentant une flasque de vodka avec un air morose, que l'autre accepta avec un maigre sourire. Le sniper sur le toit se replaça, sentant que la croix de fer épinglée à son uniforme lui rentrait dans la peau. Son souffle s'échappa dans un petit nuage de buée, qui se cristallisa sur la fourrure de bison frisée de son manteau._

_Celui au chapeau raconta quelque chose avec un air des plus agacé, ce qui fit rire celui qui tenait la baïonnette, qui cala une autre gorgée de vodka en tapant l'épaule de l'autre. Il releva un peu l'œil de la visée, les observant de loin. Ils étaient comme eux. Totalement pareils, de pauvres gosses envoyés par des fous dans un trous glacé, juste pour jouer aux petits soldats. S'entretuer et s'entredéchirer; attendre le matin en essuyant le sang du revers de main et en abattant ceux qui menaçaient l'état. _

_De petits soldats de bois._

_Des petits jouets d'humains. Des humains qui se prenaient pour des dieux._

_Il ne remit pas son œil sur la visée avant quelques minutes, et se contenta de les regarder; les observer attentivement, en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils disaient; d'imaginer qu'ils parlaient de comment ces sales boches hurlaient quand ils les torturaient, et que ce n'étaient que de sales chien. Puis, il se mit à fredonner doucement, replaçant son œil sur la visée, appuyant le doigt sur la gâchette, et entendant le rire en écho de celui au chapeau. Qu'il se taise. Les Russes étaient des êtres à part; inhumains et dégoûtés. __Comme ces Juifs._

_« _Hänschen klein geht allein; In die weite Welt hinein_. » __Il visa. Visa le chapeau, visa un bouton en fer. Le seul objet scintillant. __«_Stock und Hut steht ihm gut; Er ist wohlgemut._ » Le blond aux yeux noirs rit encore. __Il grogna. Il ne pouvait pas fermer sa gueule et être un être totalement antipathique et facile à tuer, histoire qu'il ait moins de remords ? __«__Doch _die Mutter weinet sehr, hat ja nun kein Hänschen mehr_. » __C'était connu, les Russes n'étaient pas des humains. Il l'avait directement en mire maintenant. Il n'allait pas tarder à tirer, mettre ces chiens de russes au silence. __Il ne souffrirait pas.__ « _Da besinnt sich das Kind, kehrt nach Haus' geschwind._ » __Et il tira, inexorablement, la balle partant en sifflant._

_Des petits soldats de bois, de simples pions. Les russes étaient des démons du Nord. Des bêtes sanguinaires. Des monstres._

_Mais le sniper eut tout de même du mal à le croire lorsque le blond attrapa l'autre en hurlant, son cri assez fort pour atteindre ses oreilles, tandis qu'il hurlait à s'en fendre les cordes vocales, le visage éclaboussé de sang, sa voix qui montrait sa jeunesse et toute l'horreur qui s'inscrivait sur son visage — ses cheveux blanchiraient nuls doutes durant la nuit —, ne connaissant plus qu'un seul mot, « _Brat ! Brat ! Ganka ! Chto sluchilos' ? Pomogite ! Ganka ! GANKAAA !_ »_

_Des monstres. Des petits soldats de bois. Poussés par un vent sec assoiffés de leurs échardes dispersées lors de leur destruction sur l'échiquier. Le sniper passa une main dans ses cheveux blanchis avant l'âge, et se releva en entendant toujours les cris de l'autre gamin, alors qu'une bande de Soviets sortaient avec un air bourru, hurlant sans arrêt._

_« Taisez-vous… Soyez juste des monstres que je puisse vous tuer sans en ressentir des remords… taisez-vous ! »_

_Parce qu'au fond, Russe ou Allemands, ils étaient tous les mê—_

Gilbert se réveilla en cherchant immédiatement quelque chose sous son oreiller. Rien. _Verdammt _! Le pistolet était censé y être, qui avait bien pu la déplacer… Et il n'entendait même pas les autres respirer. _SHEIßE _! Les boches s'étaient-ils infiltrés ? À moins que ça ne soit ces idiots de Français ? Ou pire, des Britts. Se levant en panique, il retourna même le matelas en hurlant, l'écume aux lèvres, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas son lit de camp.

Le tonnerre hurla dehors. À nouveau, il cria. Une attaque ? Bon sang, ces crétins choisissaient leurs heures, toujours pile poil au moment où il dormait bien ! Il se leva d'un coup, partant en flèche vers ses pantalons, et les retourna en cherchant son couteau. Ce n'étaient pas ceux des SS…

Gilbert se laissa glisser au sol, serrant le tissu entre ses mains, restant silencieux de longues minutes, repensant toujours au garçon devant lequel il avait liquidé le frère. Il savait ce qu'il avait ressenti. Dans une certaine mesure. Voir Ludwig au sol, couvert de son propre sang, la respiration difficile et l'air hagard avait été la chose la plus proche et la plus horriblement nette et précise de la démence. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il aurait vécu sans Ludwig — après tout, sa vie c'était résumée à être toujours à protéger son petit frère.

Et ce pauvre garçon. Il lui avait pris son frère devant ses yeux, éclaté la cervelle, arrosé avec. Le laissant à crier son nom. Ganka, Ganka, sans arrêt, toujours en sanglotant, se demandant comme il allait dire ça à sa pauvre mère. Il était presque sûr que ce jeune homme n'avait plus jamais sourit de sa vie. Qu'il l'avait passée à se dire qu'il aurait dû le défendre, aider son grand-frère de quelconque manière. Il avait tenu son corps aux yeux fermés; les lèvres molles et l'éternité avec le Paradis perdu.

Qu'aurait fait Ludwig si ça lui était arrivé ? Il n'osait pas imaginer. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser son petit frère comme ça; il avait mieux à faire. Il devait être toujours là, c'était son rôle. Lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, le faire marcher un peu; le taquiner lorsqu'il rougissait devant une jolie fille, lui dire qu'il allait l'aider à choisir la bague.

Ses pensées se ramenèrent à la guerre. Le cri résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Ferme-la et reste haïssable, espèce de chien… »

Il entendit un craquement de la porte, et manqua de sauter de deux mètres dans les airs. Il fronça les sourcils. Lud était sorti pour la journée.

Et la voix qui s'annonça n'était définitivement pas la sienne. Qui était-ce ? Un autre craquement s'annonça en même temps. Le plancher craquait plus que de raison, c'en était à lui donner des sueurs froides. C'était sûrement dû à son rêve de tout à l'heure.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

— **That's it for today ! —**

OOOH, LE CLIFFHANGER DE MALADE, LÀ !

Enfin, j' vous laisse deviner qui s'en vient x3…

Traductions :

**Ganka**, diminutif affectueux de Gavrila, la manière russe de dire Gabriel. Plus formellement, on peut l'appelle Gania.

**Verdammt**, **Shei**_**ß**_**e**, veulent respectivement dire putain et merde.

**Brat ! Brat ! […] Chto sluchilos' ? Pomogite !** = « Frère ! Frère ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Répond-moi ! »

Oui, bon donc, j'aborde un gros sujet sérieux : le syndrome du Vietnam. J' sais pas si y a un autre nom, mais bon. Vous verrez que les deux sont traumatisés à différents niveaux, enfin, J' veux surtout y mettre Gil, vu que Lud va avoir à faire à sa timidité et… bah, c' du cliché un peu de c' côté-là. Lud est en vampire bien gentil, tandis que Gil c'est un vampire salaud comme je els aime avec son côté tout doux choupinet oO

Enfin, à part ça, quand y a le truc avec la guerre tout en bel italique, la petite chanson est du film Croix de Fer. Ouais, c'est la version du film, parce que j'en avais marre et j' me suis jetée dessus vu que c'était court et mignon~

Russie : J'arrive quand, moi~ ?

Chine : Oui, ton placard est assez petit, surtout avec Russie, aru… * **s'extirpe de sous lui ***

Pervy : *** rigole *** Prochain chapitre au l'autre, je crois. Vers la fin. Histoire de faire chier.

Chine : Et on aura quel genre de rôle ?

Pervy : *** pointe Chine *** Toi, c'est secret ! *** puis se tourne vers Russie *** Et toi, t'accompagnes Chine dans ton rôle d'attardé habituel.

Russie : Et y fait un avec moi~ ?

Pervy : *** sourire pervers *** T'inquiètes pas~ *** pose du chic type ***

Chine : Je n'approuves surtout pas, aru ! Bande de pervers !

Belarus : *** gueule de Chuck Norris *** Et moi ? J' me marie avec mon frère ?

Pervy : *** essaie de se cacher sous un meuble avec Russie et Chine * **B-b-ben, p-peut-être, j' p-peux pas tout dire !

Belarus : *** aura super méchante ***

Pervy : *** lui passe le script *** Me tue pas, me tue pas, me tue pas, me tue pas… ;A;…

Belarus : *** lit avec les sourcils tellement froncé que ça pourrait être une fosse abyssale *** … *** relève les yeux vers elle et sors son fidèle couteau et lui court après * **ESPÈCE DE SALE CAPITALISTE HIPPIE !

Pervy : *** court comme une défoncée mentale * **À L'AIIIIIIIDE ! TToTT

_La suite dans quelques temps si Belarus ne m' tue pas x)_

_AND NOW FEED ME NEEDY AUTHOR WITH YOUR REVIEWS ! _B)


	4. Chapitre 3: Run, Devil, Run

**Rating :** T — rooh, vous imaginez pas voir de la porn maintenant. Mwahahah.

**Pairing :** GILBO/LIZZIE, GAIZ ! Et sans oublier, le traditionnel Luddy/Feli. Et zeh comeh-backeh de Héraclès/Kiku. YEAAH,

**Warning :** Vous le voyez toujours pas arriver… ? Vous êtes myopes ?

**Disclaimer :** Nan, j'essaie toujours, mais c'est pas encore à mouéh…

**Note **: Si certains coupent un chapitre car il est trop long, moi c'est pour avoir moins d'ouvrage et poster plus vite. Sérieux, je savais même plus la moitié des trucs que j' voulais faire dans le chapitre précédent. Fail much, hein. Donc, je rattrape dans cette partie, et j'espère poster plus rapidement si je n'ai pas de nouveau une baisse de moral… Donc~

**Note 2 :** N'importe quelle excuse est bonne pour Rammstein. N'IMPORTE QUELLE, J'AI DIT. D'ailleurs je l'ai juste mise parce que je l'écoutais en écrivant une bonne partie du bout. Autrement, j' coupais avec _Run Devil Run_ de Ke$ha… ou _Every Day_ de Drivepilot.

**Note 3 :** Pourquoi Gil porte-t-il des Voldcom ? Je crois que c'est évident, enfin, ça le deviendra, parce qu'il _aura_ un look de douchebag (avec le foulard et tout, là ! ), et sera un vrai pur douchebag comme on aime les haïr ! Et déjà, ici, un coton/sweat Voldcom vaut genre 70$ ou même 90$, dépendamment lequel, s'il est tout frais nouveau, ou de la boutique. À Amnesia-D-TOX, j'en ai eut un pour 40$ ! Après, autrement, à Gravite ( y en a un ici) ou autre part, ils sont à genre 70$ ou 90$. Après, imaginez le prix des jeans… et ça grattent quand même les tibias, crisse.

**Note 4 **: C'est important, cette fois. Pourquoi Gil était-il endormi si les vampires ne dorment pas et que Gilly se nourrit régulièrement ? Disons qu'ils peuvent avoir un genre d'état de transe, où ils se rappellent… Après avoir été repu, tellement qu'un humain se serait endormi, eh bien il a un genre de transe un peu hallucinatoire, disons, s'il a quelques je ne sais quoi. Trop affamé, il a aussi une transe sans rien. Un peu comme mort ^^'' Enfin, vous verrez x) J'essayais surtout d' me sortir d' la galère xD…

**Note 5 : **Surtout pour ma mauvaise mémoire. La fête de Romano est le 29 juin; la fête de Rome. Et la fête d'Italie est le 25 avril, pareil pour Venise. Eheh~

_**Explication, ça c'pas d'la marde, gaiz**_** : **So, pourquoi ai-je un rythme de production aussi lent ? Bah, premièrement, j' suis heureuse. T' sais là, j' savais pus c' tait quoi, donc. En tous cas, mélancolique, j'écris beaucoup, mais vraiment malheureuse, j'écris à peine, et heureuse, j'écris pas beaucoup non plus. Après, j'écoute plus d'anime… et autrement, l'école, asti. Non j' suis pas une machine, non j' me fous pas d' mes lecteurs. C' juste que les fics à chapitres, c'est long, ça m' fait chier, mais bon, j'aime bien ça quand j' peux pas faire ça en un seul truc. Donc, c'est lent, mais crime, si ça vous plait, faites avec, parce que moi aussi ça m' pince un peu. Bref. Y a mon père malade, aussi, alors j' passe un peu plus de temps avec lui, et normalement, ça m'aide pas trop à écrire, 'fin… Ça vous intéresse pas, mes pavés, alors… !

.

.

.

.

.

« Une vie ne vaut rien; mais rien ne vaut une vie. »

— André Malraux

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Blood if your life and your blood is his ( Run, Devil, Run )**

_~ Keine Lust — Rammstein ~_

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux de Gilbert étaient énormes et sa respiration saccadée. Il regardait la porte de sa chambre en essayant de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Le plancher de l'appartement craquait; l'intrus faisait des commentaires sur la décoration, la propreté exaspérante de l'endroit. N'importe quel commentaire exacerbant qui pouvait être fait. Et avec un drôle d'accent. Immigré, sûrement.

Un sourire se plaça rapidement sur les traits de l'allemand, qui se releva en repoussant ses pantalons de la veille et en remontant ceux qu'il portait en ce moment, des Voldcom payés à prix fort. C'était quasiment hautain de porter de tels jeans à son âge — c'était une marque de gamins prétentieux —, mais c'était confortable et assez passepartout. Plaçant un coude sur un genou, il se contenta d'écouter silencieusement. Des bruits de pas discrets. Quelqu'un qui voulait sûrement ne pas être remarqué désormais qu'il n'avait pas eut de réponse.

_Si c'est un voleur, il aurait pu mieux choisir comme baraque à voler…_

Il entrebâilla doucement la prote alors qu'il passait, serrant les dents lorsque les gonds émirent un grincement de protestation. Il regarda derrière, jurant mentalement. Il y avait une fille complètement dans les vapes, dont le sang s'étendait un peu partout sur ses vêtements tout de travers, la chemise noire ayant un grand amas séché. Heureusement, il l'avait juste coupée au poignet en rigolant, lui faisant croire à un petit jeu. Après, il l'avait siphonnée. Elle ne se rappellerait de rien.

Par contre, celui qui était là, regardant leurs maigres possessions empilées dans ses cartons, lui allait se rappeler très bien de la vue d'une petite italienne maigrichonne avec le poignet découpée dans _son lit à lui_. C'était un jeune homme, sûrement pas beaucoup plus vieux que son âge figée; du même âge, peut-être ? Ses cheveux blonds en batailles coupés au bol caressaient ses épaules alors qu'il posait les yeux sur une photo de lui et Lud des années 30, en sépia.

Il n'allait pas partir avec ça ? Gilbert ouvrit la porte et sortit, et l'autre se raidit en se retournant, le regardant avec des yeux qui auraient pu brûler. Dès qu'il voulu s'avancer, le Prussien remarqua qu'il se tenait dans la lumière de la fenêtre mal couverte. _Judicieux._ Comme ça, s'il le dérangeait, il ne pourrait pas lui sauter à la gorge. Ou sinon, il prendrait en feu; un immense bûcher de vampire, qui brûlerait tout, parce que c'était le Feu Dévorant.

_Comme il a toujours été. « Dieu » se venge de ceux qui ne sont pas propres à la définition de sa « plus belle » création… L'Humanité._

_umanitHu_

Maintenant qu'il le regardait avec de tels yeux, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Gilbert eut la certitude qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il était. Ce jeune homme était certainement un chasseur; il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Mimant l'ignorance, l'albinos s'approcha en évaluant grossement la distance entre la lumière du jour et sa position. Il n'avait _vraiment pas_ envie de se retrouver en barbecue et de salir tout partout.

« Hey, entrer par effraction, c'est interdit, tu sais pas ? »

Les yeux de l'autre durcirent à la seconde, « Et vous, vous ne croyez pas que votre existence devrait être interdite ? »

Continuant de faire comme s'il était totalement normal, Gilbert s'approcha en regardant la main de l'autre se crisper sur _quelque chose_ dans sa poche. Si c'était une lame en argent ou quoique ce soit du genre, il était bon pour les vidanges, et dans un sac d'aspirateur en plus. Même s'il sentait ses muscles se contracter sous l'éventuelle menace de l'argent, le Prussien essaya de sortir son meilleur jeu d'acteur pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert, « Ah ? Encore un qui n'aime pas les Allemands ? »

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis … ? »

Et ça avait même l'air de le vexer. Immensément, même.

« Vraiment, vous l'ignorez ? »

« J' t'ai jamais vu. Et j' suis pas désolé. »

Les yeux se froncèrent d'autant plus, et un petit grognement s'échappa à l'intrus, qui s'approcha à pas mesurées. Gilbert sentit ses tendons se tendres; ses muscles s'étirèrent presque douloureusement tandis que ses mains prenaient une allure rappelant facilement les serres d'un aigle en chasse. Sa proie était immobile devant lui, et même si elle aurait courut, sa vision perçante aurait pu déchiffrer le moindre de ses mouvements aussi lents pour lui que ceux d'une tortue au milieu de la route.

« Vous ne savez pas _qui je suis _? »

Ça devenait énervant, comme un disque pris dans une rayure. Toutefois, cet idiot s'approchait dans l'endroit moins illuminé du salon, traînant les pieds, Gilbert sortant sa main devenue plus semblable à une serre griffue qu'à une main humaine, prête à déchirer et à tordre en pièce. Ses yeux déjà naturellement rubis devaient briller, ce qui ne faisait même pas peur à l'autre imbécile. Ce soir, il se ferait certainement un festin. Oui, il allait manger autre chose qu'une grognasse surexcitée de s'être ainsi fait accosté par un beau gosse.

Le jeune homme devant lui semblait oublier toutes les règles de bases quant à s'approcher d'un vampire qui n'était pas dans son sommeil de beauté. Il était de plus en plus près; Gilbert imaginait déjà la sensation délectable de ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la joue charnue de ce gamin de pas plus vingt-deux ans. L'odeur que son sang aurait lorsqu'il coulerait sur sa main, le goût du sang vierge qui n'avait pas été souillé d'alcool, la pétillement que ses valvules décédés auraient lorsqu'il s'abreuverait sur ce corps qui mollirait contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules comme le dernier rocher perçant au large; comme son dernier espoir avant de sombrer.

Puis lorsqu'il se raidirait un dernier instant dans son dernier souffle, ou deviendrait simplement une poupée de chiffon avec la tête dodelinant frottant contre sa clavicule, lui laissant le loisir de disposer de son corps que personne ne retrouverait jamais, sûrement. Certainement. Les bêtes le mangeraient d'abord.

Oui, maintenant, il était tout juste à porté. Il pouvait sentir sa sueur, son odeur de fromage de chèvre, voyait les moindres frémissements de sa peau, les moindres frétillements de ses pupilles, la plus infimes des tensions de ses nerfs. Entendait le sang pulser sous sa peau, dans ses veines, qui devrait avoir le goût amer d'un fromage de Suisse. Il allait se régaler, et ce jeune homme allait mourir.

Et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tandis qu'une jeune fille entrait, laissant Gilbert tellement perplexe avec des sens si surexcités qu'il sentit de cette distance l'odeur de la jeune fille — _« Hey ! Feli ! T'es ici ? T'es avec ce Ludovic, hein ? »_ — qui sentait les fleurs et l'eau douce d'un lac lointain. Peut-être l'odeur de l'écurie aussi, une odeur un peu garçonne, et pourtant si douce. Son sang devait être encore meilleur que l'autre. Le goût de la jeunesse, renfermant les fleurs et la bataille. Le goût du sang sur une fleur. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Son cœur battait la chamade.

Celui avec l'odeur Suisse se recula subitement, et courut pour fuir par la porte du balcon, sautant la rambarde comme une chèvre saute la clôture, en sautant du deuxième; un bel idiot, il avait dû se fouler un truc. Gilbert sentit tous ses muscles le brûler, lui réclamant un repas à grand renfort de douleur, il grogna, ses sens se posant sur une fille au joli visage et aux longs cheveux châtains, qui s'approchait de lui avec un air préoccupé.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant drôlement.

Il la regarda à nouveau. Tout était flou. Du sang, des fleurs. Des fleurs et du sang. C'était comme— comme là-bas. Dans les plaines, avec un fusil, l'odeur de la neige, l'odeur du sang. Oui, il était juste là, tenant son arme, regardant son ennemi qui s'approchait en écrasant les plantes. Il décolla lentement du mur, la regardant avec des yeux brûlants, l'écume au bord des lèvres, posant une main sur elle, et—

_SLAP !_

« Pervers ! Ça va pas d' me mettre la main sur le nibard, toi ? ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

— _Interlude —_

« Je te jure, Lutz. C'est ma main qui est arrivée là toute seule. J' suis tellement génial que ' peux pas contrôler toutes les parties géniales de mon corps ! » Les explications de Gilbert étaient presque aussi sensées que celle d'un gamin de six ans après sa sieste de la maternelle. Visiblement, il tentait de trouver une raison plus ou moins valable à son comportement… comportement qui restait tout de même inexcusable.

Feliciano était parti en traînant tant bien que mal une Elizaveta complètement furieuse qui ne finissait pas de traiter Gil de noms d'oiseaux jamais entendus même dans la longue vie de Ludwig, qui regardait les yeux dorés complètement désolés du petit Italien avec un certain air de… les émotions humaines lui échappait parfois — oui ! c'était ça, de la _culpabilité_. Il lui arrivait de ressentir quelque chose comme ça après avoir tué quelqu'un. Mais pas quand Gil faisait une connerie, enfin, ça l'embêtait un peu d'être lié par le sang à un idiot pareil, mais…

Essayant d'arrêter de penser à l'étrange sensation que le visage de Feliciano lui procurait, l'Allemand se retourna vers son frère, l'observant fixement, les bras croisés avec son air de capitaine sévère de la Wehrmacht — les pires de tous ! —, Gilbert sut automatiquement qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, et allait devoir écouter un long sermon; Lutz allait l'assommer pour les quelques heures à venir, sinon plus, en l'admonestant sur comme quoi il ne fallait pas toucher les jeunes filles non-consentantes…

Pourtant, Ludwig ne commença même pas à parler, et se contenta de le regarder en attendant des explications, les bras croisés, tapant du pied devant la porte menant à la chambre de l'albinos, qui lui donna un sourire d'ado rebelle — n'ayant de toutes façons jamais sorti de cette phase depuis les années 40 —, qui aurait certainement fait fondre n'importe quelle jolie minette aux défenses facilement friables face à des mots doux au sens creux.

« Quoi, tu vas m' dire d'aller dans ma chambre et de réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait ? » pouffa-t-il en se moquant ouvertement de son petit frère en fourrant les mains dans les poches, bombant le torse pour avoir tout de même l'air un peu plus haut sur patte, le défiant de le punir comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec leur immense père Prussien; avec leur petite mère de Rhénanie également, faisant toujours valoir sa taille plutôt grande.

Et Ludwig garda son air sérieux, pas dans l'humeur pour les simagrées de son aîné le moindrement, les bras toujours croisés à le regarder avec ses yeux bleus froids qui exigeaient une explication : ils savaient tous les deux que Gilbert n'aurait pas touché ainsi une fille sans l'avoir charmée d'abord — pour éviter des cris, des griffures, la police qui rapplique et un sacré tintamarre bien crevant. Après quelques longues minutes de silence un peu lourd, le grand blond demanda, « Alors, une nouvelle intéressante ? »

Le Prussien regarda ailleurs en se détendant, ses muscles reprenant une position de repos et sa colonne se redressant lorsqu'il retourna le visage vers Ludwig, « Quelqu'un sait. Blond. Yeux verts. Coupe au bol. Pas trop grand. »

Avec un air sérieux, plus sérieux que l'Allemand n'en aurait attendu de son frère tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la table, s'appuyant sur ses paumes dans un air décontracté; un grand contraste s'installa donc entre sa position et ses yeux rubis qui ne reflétaient que ceux préoccupés de l'autre jeune homme, lorsqu'il annonça ce que l'autre savait déjà intérieurement, « Il sait que nous sommes des vampires. »

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Seven Devils — Florence + The Machine ~_

Vash avait courut en voyant son élève. Qui l'eut cru ? Même Elizaveta fricotait avec les vampires. Le Suisse espérait quand même ne pas s'être fait surprendre par celle-ci, et avoir pu se cacher bien rapidement dans un bosquet odorant, pour cacher son odeur de ces grands prédateurs qui vivaient au deuxième étage d'appartements à prix modique — plus que certainement pour empêcher leurs proies de fuir lorsque capturée.

« Tu le vois ? On est au deuxième, il a pas dû aller bien loin ! » lança une voix éraillée en s'approchant du balcon, et Vash entendit distinctement ses pas au-dessus de lui, sur le balcon. Le son seul l'estomaqua et manqua le faire courir. Un vampire au grand Soleil. Non. Juste… impossible ! Les Vampires devaient cramer au Soleil, et brûler d'un grand feu de joie. Alors tout ce temps, le Vampire albinos s'était joué de lui ?

La voix du plus jeune lui parvint finalement, mais distinctement au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il scannait avec patience et efficacité les lieux autour de l'appartement, ses mains s'appuyant même sur la balustrade, une grosse bague — une chevalière — brillant à sa main, et un éclat bleu se dégageant de celle-ci lorsque le Soleil frappa dessus, « Non… il… il est pas là. »

La voix du Vampire avait tremblotée doucement lorsqu'il avait parlé, probablement ému de pouvoir sortir à nouveau en plein jour, ce qui effraya d'autant plus Vash qui se demandait bien où il avait pu trouver une telle bague… puis, il se rappela qu'il était revenu avec Feliciano. Se relevant peu après en les entendant retourner à l'intérieur en refermant la porte, il s'éloigna à pas menus, jetant des regards derrière lui à toute occasion, craignant d'être repéré par ces grandes brutes surnaturelles.

Si un Vampire pouvait sortir au grand jour, la situation changeait radicalement. Les bras croisés, le menton baissé et les yeux rivés au sol, Vash avait mille et une préoccupations et se demandait surtout comment les neutraliser sans qu'on s'en rende compte — deux jeunes hommes d'une telle apparence n'allait pas passer inaperçu, ça, c'était certain. Il y avait tellement de jeunes idiotes qui se laisseraient charmer par de beaux yeux d'une rare couleur de rubis baigné de sang ou une apparence de gros dur stoïque du genre aryen avec de gros entre lesquels elles se sentaient en sécurité… même si elles étaient plus que certainement en danger de mort.

Il s'engouffra dans une autre petite rue du quartier de Rome, le lycée privé piquant au-dessus des bâtiments. Le regard de Vash s'éleva sur celui-ci alors qu'il marchait toujours vers le Nord — là où il habitait un loyer payé pour les quelques mois à venir, et décoré avec le moins de personnalité possible. Beige, blanc, brun, noir pour les touches finales. Quelque chose de bien beau, mais auquel personne ne s'attachait vraiment. En voyant le bâtiment duquel des élèves devaient encore sortir après des cours de rattrapage ou des activités parascolaires, il sentit une certaine crainte s'emparer de lui face à une autre idée.

Et si ces Vampires s'attaquaient aux jeunes ? Ils avaient déjà Feliciano, jeune, naïf, influençable et complètement abruti par les beaux yeux du grand blond dans leur camp, et il y avait cette brute féministe d'Elizaveta qui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre en suivant le plus jeune Vargas dans ses mésaventures farfelues et cette fois bel et bien dangereuses — le vieux Romain n'aurait pas du tout apprécié de le voir entouré de compagnie qui soit de si mauvaise augure. La situation ne cessait de s'ajouter des épines, et devenait plus qu'embêtante.

Il n'était plus seulement question de Lily. Ces monstruosités pouvaient bien dévorer l'un de ses élèves à n'importe quel moment, et même au grand jour, si ça se trouvait — ils avaient quelques choses qui leur permettait de sortir sous les rayons solaires. Il sentait qu'il allait encore difficilement trouver le sommeil ce soir. Lily— le visage de Lily, sa chère et douce Lily le hantait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mieux la protéger, au lieu de la trouver, là, par terre, le cou déchiré par les crocs d'une bête féroce, la peau d'une pâleur maladive, et ses yeux si…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en fonçant dans un corps massif, qui bloquait tout le soleil devant lui, le plongeant dans une pénombre effroyable; comme si elle était projetée par une tour à la structure humainement impensable, et dans cette ombrage perçaient deux améthystes brillantes; brillant d'une horrible et magnifique lumière violette, qui le prit au cœur, qui se serra comme de tristesse face à ces yeux incroyables, sertis dans un visage un peu grossier, à la mâchoire carrée; trop carrée, même. Et avec un nez avec une petite bosse sur son arrête, qui jurait dans un visage enfantin, et jurait même avec les yeux si on regardait le visage seul. Pourtant, dès qu'on se penchait seulement sur les yeux rarissimes, on voyait un visage plus joli; même charmant, au nez droit, encadré de cheveux blonds avec une mâchoire masculine sans tomber dans le grossier comme lorsqu'on ne voyait pas les yeux.

Vash savait intrinsèquement ce qu'était ce géant. Un prédateur aux longues dents, avec des yeux brillants de douceur et de bonté enfantine pour leurrer ses proies et les dévorer en perdant son apparence d'enfant perdu surdimensionné. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le craignit. Il n'arrivait même pas à se résoudre à ressentir la moindre émotion autre que la crainte — la peur, la peur viscérale qu'il fit de lui son quatre-heure là, dans la rue.

« _Yìwàn, cōngmáng,_ » lui ordonna subitement une petite voix qui venait d'à côté, d'un homme très androgyne aux traits très doux, jeunes et sereins, mais qui commandaient bizarrement autant de respect qu'un homme très âge — un homme ayant vu un autre âge bien différent du leur. En voyant ses cheveux noirs aux nombreux reflets rappelant le chocolat, Vash se sentit apaisé par son air de sérénité et les nombreux parfums d'Orient qui émanaient de lui. Il avait des yeux dorés; comme le miel au printemps. Si son compagnon qui tenait sa main plus délicate dans la sienne qui était grande, proportionnellement disproportionnée à son corps, il était d'une grand beauté naturelle, sans le charme d'yeux inhumains.

Ils étaient totalement différents, et lorsque les deux énergumènes dépareillés passèrent à côté de la silhouette figée de Vash, qui n'avait absolument rien pu faire face aux deux forces complètement différentes, mais non moins oppressantes des deux côtés. Se retournant en sentant son corps trembler violement en se réveillant subitement de sa torpeur, il les regarda s'éloigner tranquillement, l'Oriental regardant le géant un peu difforme à la démarche boiteuse assez typique des gens aussi grands que lui, tandis que la démarche de l'autre était droite, rectiligne.

Fermant les yeux en ressentant un grand soulagement en se rendant compte que la rue était complètement déserte, Vash s'éloigna avec des pas titubants, conscient qu'il aurait ou se faire transformer en nourriture de chat bon marché en canne, risquant un regard derrière pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient disparus au loin..

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Bittersweet Symphony — The Verve ~_

Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas du tout. Lovino haïssait profondément Francis. Et il avait profond dans le cul cette amitié qu'il entretenait avec Antonio. Amitié assez… _touchante_, d'ailleurs — bon sang, comme il pouvait détester comment il le touchait aussi familièrement... L'envie de le bourrer de coups le prenait subitement, il fulminait un instant dans la cuisine en regardant un couteau, avant de le ranger et de revenir en croisant les bras. L'Espagnol était trop con pour s'en rendre compte, mais Feli sentait son changement d'aura et se contentait de faire ses devoirs à vitesse lumière en fixant sa page noircie de notes.

Il valait mieux ne pas se fier à la prime impression de Feliciano. Lent, lunatique et naïf, mais à l'école, il excellait dans toutes les matières en plus d'avoir un talent artistique en peinture, en sculpture, en chant… Le p'tit con était même poète. Lovino ne cachait pas son agacement face au fait que lui, n'ait aucun autre talent très développé autrement que foutre la merde partout. Et il était plus que sérieux en le pensant : il n'y avait qu'à regarder Antonio qui filait le bonheur avec Roderich sans avoir besoin de travailler, et quand lui, plus jeune de quelques années avec un frère cadet de quatre ans sur les bras, qui se cherchait un boulot payant suite au décès prématuré du vieux.

Franchement, il détonnait surtout pour sa personnalité aigrie et ses cris continuels; sa sempiternelle mauvaise humeur et ses sourcils froncés qui lui donnaient un air méchant, et tout ça, c'était sans parler de sa voix qui ne cessait jamais d'avoir un ton bien bourru. Lovino était bien pire que tous les dragons des vieilles légendes aux yeux de Feliciano; il était également très adorablement selon les dires d'Antonio, mais l'Espagnol semblait parfois voir le monde un peu à sa manière, ce qui ne concordait pas toujours avec la vision d'autrui…

Non, parce que pour tous les autres, il était le Sicile prêt à déverser sa lave sur Pompéi; un monstre endormi qu'il valait mieux laisser à son sommeil millénaire… Du même caractère paresseux que son frère, il se levait tout de même assez tôt pour travailler. Et par travailler, il fallait lire des boulots ingrats pour un gosse de vingt-cinq ans qui n'avait sérieusement jamais de sa vie excellé dans quelque matière, contrairement à son petit frère qui était tout bonnement un génie comparé à lui. Pfft, ça l'embêtait sérieusement; ce n'était pas comme s'il était jaloux, aussi.

Après être passé à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau-de-vie, il revint dans le salon pour contempler les deux beaux jeunes hommes qui atteignaient la trentaine dans le salon. Enfin, beaux, ça dépendait des goûts — surtout Francis, si on aimait se faire piquer par une barbe bien moche…Lovino les connaissait tous les deux depuis déjà un moment. Antonio et l'autre idiot de français étaient des meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Lui, il avait connu l'Espagnol il y avait six ou sept ans; il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que Feliciano l'était désormais.

Antonio lui avait presque directement parlé de coup de foudre, l'alliance doré à son doigt brillant lorsqu'il lui faisait de grandes tirades passionnées, plongeait ses yeux d'émeraudes dans ses yeux olives; ceux qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, ceux qu'ils n'osaient pas croire une seule seconde au début. Il sentait la froideur de l'anneau à son doigt lorsqu'il le touchait, mais sentait une exclusivité dans ses baisers : il y avait Roderich, l'autrichien à l'air délicat et froid à qui il était marié, mais c'était à lui qu'il réservait des baisers passionnés. La différence était flagrante, et Lovino trouvait encore le moyen de bouillir de jalousie quand Antonio avait un devoir avec Roderich, qu'il semblait tout de même apprécier.

Le jeune Romain grogna en s'éloignant à nouveau du salon pour remplir son verre à nouveau, jetant des regards d'une noirceur abyssale à qui le regardait nourrir sa soif alcoolique. Depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de connaître le bonheur en étant autrement que saoul, et puis ça ramollissant sa colère; cette colère qui effrayait tant Feliciano, car elle lui rappelait les cris du vieux chnoque à son égard, quand il faisait une bêtise. Son cadet n'avait jamais connu ces colères pareilles à celles de Jupiter, mais il les avait bien entendu hurler, tous les deux.

« Hey, Lovi. Apporte-moi un verre, s'il te plaît, » demanda doucement Francis avec un sourire, penché sur les devoirs de français de Feliciano, lui donnant visiblement les réponses presque tout cuit dans le bec. Avec ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds de Don Juan, et son air légèrement plus vieux que les autres à trente-cinq ans, on s'étonnait qu'il ait deux ados sur les bras, en plus d'un petit ami bipolaire.

Le jeune italien lui lança un air complètement indifférent avant d'annoncer d'une voix bourrue, affichant son antipathie envers lui assez ouvertement, « _Che palle_, vas-y tout seul. » L'homme s'excusa donc un instant à Feliciano et Antonio, tandis que Lovino allait prendre place près de son petit ami, qui commença presque immédiatement à le câliner doucement, avec son grand sourire-soleil qui lui faisait plaisir à voir, même s'il fit semblant de bouder avec la solidité du roc.

Francis revint avec son verre de vin, avec un certain air de grand perdu. Lovino retint un petit rire en s'appuyant sur Antonio alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, bien à sa manière en lui murmurant des choses en espagnol, tout bas, d'une voix rauque, passant tout près de l'enivrer jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse avec moi d'ardeur qu'à l'accoutumé, « Lâche-moi un peu, s'pèce de chewing-gum. » L'Italien regardait toujours le blond qui aidait Feli, sa chevelure dorée détonnant dans les leurs plus sombres. Avec son italien parfait, son accent rendu agréable par sa voix grave qui devenait aussitôt risible à la moindre note d'anglais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Francis et Antonio s'entendait aussi bien — sauf sur la question du foot, mais personne n'était jamais d'accord là-dessus en Europe, bien sûr.

Francis avait quelques années de plus, et quand ils s'étaient connus, c'était un vrai trouduc avec en plus deux mômes sur les bras — Matthew et Alfred, qui étaient à la même école que Feliciano dans le projet international. Sa petite amie venait de trépasser, et Francis en parlait encore avait bien de la douceur, même si ses yeux allaient de tout bords, tout côtés en matant les hommes comme les femmes. Dernièrement, il entretenait une relation avec un ex-punk aux sautes d'humeurs presque pires que les siennes. Il disait dernièrement, mais c'était depuis presque la naissance des gosses. Arthur et ses sourcils empruntés à Goliath avaient trente-deux ans. Et c'était peut-être un père strict et aimant; un bon amant selon les dires de Francis, il allait de soit que les mauvaises habitudes de Francis ne manquaient pas de le rattraper.

En venait donc là la raison pour laquelle le français abruti par une beauté fatale et un peu trop de vin dans le nez créchait chez eux en buvant son vin, encore, avec un air bien piteux lorsqu'il conduisait le matin jusqu'au lycée avec Feliciano à son bord. Arthur avait fait une crise de maniaco-dépressif lorsqu'il l'avait surpris au bar avec une belle jeune femme slave aux grands cheveux platines tout dispersés sur ses frêles épaules pâles et couvrant une partie de ses petits seins dénudés. Pris les culottes baissées sur son méfait, Arthur lui avait dit de ne pas revenir, et déjà, le lendemain, il avait fait changer la serrure et mis ses affaires aux poubelles.

Avec un sourcil haussé, Lovino se recolla à son espagnol qui le caressait chastement en parlant à Francis, ouvrant la télé sur un match de foot entre la Russie et les États-Unis, zappant vers le journal télé, où un présentateur à l'air un peu amusé présentait le cas d'une jeune femme retrouvée dans la rivière la plus proche, vidée de son sang par deux petits trous percés à son cou fin et fragile. Lovino ne manqua pas de remarquer l'intérêt un peu morbide de son petit frère pour le corps pâle montré à l'écran.

Arrachant la télécommande des mains de son amant, il le sermonna grassement en passant à un jeu télévisé totalement stupide, « Crétin, manquerait plus qu'y fasse des cauchemars. »

Et si quelqu'un se permettait de dire qu'il se la jouait madone italienne, il allait lui faire bouffer ses chaussettes par les trous de nez. Parole de Lovino.

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ It's Raining Again (Smile) — Holly Brook (Skylar Grey) ~_

L'appartement d'Héraclès occupait une partie bien riche de la ville. Plus que certainement payé par ses parents dont il lui glissa un mot à propos de l'existence — pour ensuite se taire un moment, et Kiku avait jugé préférable de ne rien ajouter en sentant un certain malaise se dégager des yeux olive du grec. Vu la taille de la place — une plaza, semblait-il —, lesdits parents devaient avoir de l'argent plein les poches s'ils pouvaient payer aussi simplement un appartement à leur fils, qui avait de grandes fenêtres, et reproduisait un certain charme; le calme mystique de la Grèce, du moins, comment Kiku l'imaginait quand la voix monotone de son ami s'animait pour raconter milles et unes histoires de son pays.

Les mots du Grec le transportaient le long des ailes de Percée; l'amenaient jusqu'à la cité d'Atlantis et lui montraient l'Olympe de ses propres yeux, la cités de ses dieux y trônant : Zeus et ses aventures et ses colères, Héra et ses magouilles pour punir son vieux mari, Hadès au fond de ses Enfers, Poséidon à des lieux sous les mers aux flots coléreux emportant les marins… Des dieux ayant un caractère bien effrayant, mais Héraclès semblait bien les aimer — il portait quand même le nom d'uns des leurs !

Tout ça en plus d'être… sculpté comme une statue de la sorte, avec la même finesse que l'artiste de la Vénus de Milo eut dut prendre pour sa statue. Finement musclés, les bras charpentés de muscles vaguement saillants, le ventre durci par des pectoraux et des abdominaux en béton armé; Kiku, avec sa petite taille et sa silhouette toute maigrichonne se sentait un peu oppressé, mais à l'aise dans les bras de l'autre, qui avait quelques années de vie de plus — il en avait dix-sept, et il en comptait quasiment vingt-quatre.

Le clame de l'appartement d'Héraclès, son impassibilité, la manière dont il le regardait comme s'il était plus précieux que tous les trésors de l'ancien monde qu'il adorait; comme si c'était une perle rare qu'il chérissait presque absurdement — il l'avait rencontré il y avait à peine une dizaine de jours et déjà, il semblait réglé dans la tête du grec qu'ils vivraient dans le bonheur et la symbiose les plus parfaits.

Pour Kiku et son caractère beaucoup plus réservé, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Son père, au Japon, premièrement. Que dirait-il s'il lui annonçait qu'il n'aurait jamais de petits-enfants parce que son fils préférait faire le dessous de table à un grec aux allures de top-model ? Les pires scénarios se déroulaient lorsque le jeune asiatique fermait les yeux en imaginant la grande déception de Takeshi Honda… Et le pire, c'est qu'il allait plus que certainement le ramener au Japon, là où tous les autres se mettaient en groupe pour lui faire la vie dure, et le traiter de tous les noms pour ses tendances d'otaku…

Étendu en perpendiculaire au grec, un oreiller placé sur le côté pour s'éviter de se massacrer le cou et le bras en jouant à la PSP en s'appuyant sur son épaule, l'asiatique préférait cette position pour son confort lorsqu'il s'adonnait à son addiction avec les filles en 2D toutes mignonnes de ce _graphic novel_, et aussi parce qu'il était encore réticent à trop toucher Héraclès. Le contact l'électrisait. Lui faisait du bien, le rassurait, et lui donnait envie de… l'embrasser. Étrange pour un gamin aussi réservé que lui.

Héraclès foutait en l'air sa moindre habitude de vie par de minuscules changements à la fois. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place, mais en prenait déjà une énorme par ces petits gestes aux allures particulièrement anodines. Par exemple, jouer à un jeun à la PSP relevait de l'exploit si on le faisait sans être déconcentré : le grec passait une de ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux, frôlant son cou et ses épaules. D'autres fois elle changeait de cap pour ses côtés. Et encore quelques fois, il posait des questions sur son jeu — la cassette étant bien sûr en langue nippone.

Le jeu afficha subitement un manque de batterie, forçant le japonais à sortir de sa zone de confort des relations numériques pour celles réelles avec un être qui se trouvait étendu derrière lui, lui procurant un appui en plus de son oreiller. Déposant la PSP sur le plancher de bois franc, celle-ci se faisant inspecter par un chat sortant de sa sieste, l'atmosphère restant dans un silence presque complet.

Kiku ferma les yeux en gardant un air songeur. Héraclès lui procurait un îlot de calme dans sa vie bousculée par les études et une famille aimante restée au pays tandis qu'il était dans le programme international. C'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Un endroit qui se dérobait aux sons bruyants de Rome; aux cris des italiens bourrus et injuriés par des prix du marché; aux autobus et aux sons de la circulation.

Restait juste à espérer que son portable ne sonne pas, et qu'il se repose un peu, là, dans cet endroit si tranquille qu'il avait trouvé par une chance complètement inespérée. Un endroit dérobé de presque tout son, aussi calme que la Méditerranée à son plus plat. Un seul son resta lorsque Kiku observa le plafond en gardant son manque de loquacité habituel : la respiration calme d'Héraclès alors qu'il s'endormait en ayant un bras autour de lui.

— **That's it for today ! —**

Bon eh ben voilà. Désolée du retard, j'ai eut quelques empêchements et problèmes personnels desquels je n'ai pas très envie de parler :/ Donc, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu~


	5. Chapitre 4: Bad Apple

**Rating :** M — pour changer.

**Pairing :** Bah, j' devrais changer, maintenant ? x) FrUK surtout, un peu de RoChu.

**Warning :** Un peu de gore, et des allusions sexuelles.

**Disclaimer :** Si ça serait à moi… je serais… très heureuse ! xD

**Note 1 : *** air guitar sur The Chase Is Better Than The Catch * Pinw, pin-ou ouaiwn !

**Note 2:** L'attente pour ce chapitre aura été longue. Excusez les drames de ma vie. Prenez un gun et tirez-les avant qu'ils arrivent vers moi si vous voulez les chapitres plus vite… Ah.

**Note 3 :** le chapitre est assez vide. Je cherchais surtout à bourrer un peu en attendant le dernier bout pour finalement commencer le cinquième chapitre… euh, enfin donc -' La qualité s'en ressent beaucoup, je crois.

**Note 4 :** Pas mal de FrUK dans le chapitre, puisque… GAH, JE LES AIME DE LES AIME —non, je ne suis pas encore folle.

**Note 5 :** Vous avez de meilleures ziks à proposer pour certains passages ? Je suis preneuse~ Comme vous avez sûrement pu remarquer, j'ai assez peu de goût musicallement…

.

.

.

.

.

« Perdre quelqu'un n'est pas anodin, ça te rappelle que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. »

— The Vampire Diaries

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : It comes along and it goes along too (Bad Apple)**

_~ Bangarang — Skrillex ~_

Le Monstre Zwingli semblait d'humeur encore plus massacrante qu'à l'habitude alors qu'il se traînait sur une jambe, l'une de ses chevilles le faisant évidement et très visiblement souffrir assez vicieusement. Sa description du cours fut hargneuse, et lorsqu'il se rassit à son bureau, il fixa longuement Feliciano avec un air teinté de reproches, portant parfois le même regard à Elizaveta qui ne se gênait pas du tout pour le regarder tout aussi bêtement. Zwingli sortit ensuite un petit cahier tout en leur distribuant des exercices à faire, lisant avec un drôle de fanatisme ce qui était écrit, récitant à voix haute quelques phrases en français.

Des regards interrogatifs se portaient de toutes parts sur le Suisse, qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moindrement. De grandes minutes de réflexions séparaient les pages qu'il lisait, et il ne semblait pas s'entendre avec lui-même la plupart du temps. De petits rires et commentaires dégradants brisèrent le demi-silence qui planait sur la classe. Zwingli — le monstre était barjo, c'était l'explication la plus simple et logique à tous ces simagrées et autres grimaces insatisfaites !

Aucun élève n'était même à moitié de mi-chemin de se douter que Vash essayait de trouver un moyen de protéger toutes leurs jeunes vies de Vampires monstrueux qui avaient déjà amadoué deux de leurs camarades avec leur beaux yeux et leurs horribles pouvoirs sortis de cauchemars datant d'autres époques. Ces êtres étaient dangereux, et n'attendaient qu'un moment d'inattention pour commencer à s'abreuvoir du sang de l'un : on devait donc les éliminer au plus vite, sans attendre de voir si jamais les romans à l'eau de rose écrit en torchon d'auteure américaine avait le moindrement de fond de vérité — même Vash espérait que non, rendu là...

Ça ne serait certainement pas difficile de s'attaquer à des enfants, pour ces Vampires. Ils ne demandaient qu'à se nourrir, et puis quelques jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées à l'urgence avec une bonne anémie depuis quelques semaines. Dont au moins deux de l'Université environnante, qui devait être à deux rues du lycée. La paranoïa le gagnait, et Vash le savait. En regardant Feliciano qui était plus ou moins le plus inoffensif de toutes ses classes, il se disait toujours qu'il était certain qu'il était de mèche avec ses créatures. Il était souvent avec eux, et connaissait même leur adresse. C'était… suspect.

Quelques questions quant à sa jambe raide qui boitait depuis son saut du deuxième à l'appartement des Vampires lui avait attiré des questions qu'il avait répondues par des réponses diverses dans chaque cours — ce qui lui attirait de drôles de regards, puisque la première idée lui venant en tête n'était pas toujours la meilleure à donner. En sortant de sa petite Chevrolet, par exemple… pas très intelligent, parfois, le Vash. Toutefois, jumelée avec une expression peu avenante, la réponse laissait entendre que sa blessure n'était aucunement de leurs affaires, et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à la boucler et faire leurs travaux.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, Vash se disait qu'il avait été stupide de pénétré le territoire de ces Vampires — il semblait normal qu'il défende leur tanière ou quelque soit le nom qu'ils pouvaient donner à cet appartement. À partir de maintenant, il allait devoir procéder avec une grande discrétion, puisqu'ils savaient maintenant à quoi il ressemblait. Tout cela était frustrant, tellement frustrant…

** .oO0Oo. **

_~ Youth — Daughter ~_

C'était avec un simple au revoir et en disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard qu'il était sorti. Il avait serré son bon vieux Antonio, lui tapotant malicieusement les fesses en commentant sur leur fermeté, ce qui l'avait fait rire. « Toujours ce bon vieux Francis, hein ? » qu'il s'était exclamé en le poussant doucement dehors, les deux vieux amis se souriant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que le français jaugea être assez loin pour s'enlever ce faux sourire du visage, et sortir un paquet de cigarette d'une poche de sa veste, et fumer lentement en marchant vers le bar le plus proche, le Soleil se couchant lentement derrière lui. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient doucement dans le vent, et quelques jeunes filles le pointait en gloussant, se disant qu'il devait être ce prof du lycée privé, celui dont Elizaveta disait qu'il était marié avec un autre homme — il avait toujours cru qu'elle était la seule à trouver intéressant de savoir les détails de sa vie et l'espionner dans ses petits moments avec Arthur, tiens…

Il les ignora néanmoins après un petit sourire et signe de convenance, et continua de marcher pour se rendre au bar, musant sans cesse sur sa situation. Elizaveta parlait de lui et Arthur à bien des gens, et ça énervait bien sûr son petit conjoint, alors que lui glissait pour s'amuser des informations vagues sur leurs pratiques sexuelles ou leur vie de tous les jours. La jeune hongroise avait une grande affection pour son cours pour cela, et elle parlait déjà plutôt bien la langue de Molière, et portait une attention particulière à s'asseoir près des fenêtres et regarder la porte. Arthur avait toujours apprécié s'arrêter un moment près de sa classe pour l'observer chantonner et louanger sa langue natale. Malgré toutes leurs petites disputes de la journée ou qu'il l'ait grondé pour être venu en plein cours pour lui parler ou le bécoter par pure fantaisie amoureuse, le britannique lui rappelant que là n'était pas l'endroit, bien que d'avoir ce coureur de jupons pour mari ne devait pas lui déplaire — c'était avec folie qu'il l'aimait, simplement.

C'était peu avant la mort de sa copine et la naissance des jumeaux qu'il l'avait rencontré. Arthur, encore un gamin à l'époque, était toujours au lycée et lui commençait ses études pour faire prof tandis que Jeanne se reposait durant les derniers mois de la grossesse difficile. Il eut menti s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite éprouvé une grande attirance pour Arthur, qui était vite entré dans son cercle d'amis avec Antonio — leur premier amour, leur premier baiser, leur première baise… il partageait tellement avec son cher Antonio, lui mentir autant récemment lui brûlait le cœur, inlassablement. Bien que leurs personnalités soient aussi différentes, ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Son espagnol adoré lui répétait souvent que le gamin lui apporterait des problèmes, mais lui l'ignorait, et leur relation s'en était pour un temps ressentie, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât son trésor, son Lovino — c'était après qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait encore, à cette époque. Ils étaient néanmoins souvent ensemble, et c'était Arthur qui leur avait proposé des noms de garçons et Jeanne qui les avaient aimés.

Puis, à la naissance d'Alfred et Matthew, la jeune femme n'avait pas survécu. Ça avait été dur. Francis ne se rappelait pas pire épreuve de sa vie que de tenir contre lui les deux petits garçons, Alfred pleurant à chaudes larmes jusqu'à faire pleurer son frère, quand son autre main tenait celle sans vie de Jeanne. Arthur lui avait pris les gosses et tapoté le dos, lui disant que pleurer son soûl et qu'il serait à côté au besoin, avec les enfants. S'il se rappelait bien des dires de l'infirmière, c'était Arthur qui s'était occupé d'eux avec un petit sourire, son sourire chaleureux rassurant les deux poupons. Francis ne s'était jamais renseigné sur comment de temps il avait été prostré dans un coin de sa chambre, dans la maison que ses parents lui louait, les rideaux tirés et essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-on pris leur mère à ses gamins, et surtout, comment allait-il faire pour les élever, tout seul et encore avec ses études ? Encore une fois, c'était son ami britannique qui avait pris soin des enfants pendant les premiers jours difficiles, avec un peu d'aide d'Antonio, qui, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami comme cela.

Puis, il s'était repris en main et s'était occupé de ses enfants également. Ses questions existentielles avaient pratiquement toutes été répondues par Arthur, qui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait des enfants durant ses cours, et avec plaisir. Déjà à cette époque, Alfred portait une admiration et un attachement fort à Arthur, qui lui retournait, peut-être en négligeant un tout petit peu Matthew, mais Francis s'occupait aussi du cadet timide. Il recevait souvent des appels des parents d'Arthur qui se demandaient où était passé leur adolescent, n'appréciant pas forcément qu'il négligeât ses cours pour aider un ami incapable de trouver une capote pour s'éviter ce genre de situation. C'était peut-être par esprit rebelle que le jeune punk passait encore plus de temps chez eux, et se plaignait sans cesse de ses parents — qui trouvaient qu'il parlait beaucoup trop des enfants de Francis comme des siens également.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes que c'était les jumeaux qui les avait rapprochés au point qu'il finirent par entretenir une relation plus profonde, et formèrent déjà une petite famille. Arthur était jeune et plus mature que lui, et bien que leurs personnalités clachèrent relativement souvent, il n'en était pas moins totalement sûr qu'ils s'aiment. Il se rappelait encore de la déclaration du britannique, de la rougeur de ses joues, de sa maladive timidité lorsqu'il l'avait avoué. Et autant plus de sa joie difficilement contenue encore plus craquante lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour conclure qu'il ressentait la même chose. Du velours de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le chaud baiser qui les avait uni un instant, la nervosité tout à fait adorable d'Arthur, et puis… Alfred qui pleurait, appelant son amant, qui l'avait laissé précipitamment, remerciant peut-être cette intervention de l'enfant pour courir s'occuper de lui.

Leur relation avait été la première et la dernière d'Arthur — ils étaient ensembles depuis bientôt dix-sept ans, l'âge des enfants. C'était lui qui lui avait montré les rouages de l'amour, et lui avait chanté nombres de sérénades, surtout en français pour l'embêter. Le britannique lui répétait sans cesse qu'il chantait horriblement mal, et rendait évident qu'il adorait les nombreuses attentions de son petit ami. D'un petit lys de temps à autre simplement par fantaisie, ou encore lui répéter des petits noms sans arrêt et en créant sans cesse plus, un fil incessant de nouveaux noms parfois des plus idiots— mon lapin, mon rouge-gorge, mon petit chat, mon aimé, petite maman, mon petit sucre, ma chenille… le dernier le mettait hors de lui, et il adorait le voir en furie, c'était son volcan à lui. On l'avait longtemps critiqué sur ses choix de sortir avec un gosse aussi jeune, et Arthur avait subit bien des colères de ses parents lorsqu'il avait avoué sortir avec Francis. Il lui avait toujours dit que ça en valait la peine, qu'eux ne savait rien d'eux, et qu'il fallait seulement ignorer ses imbéciles et continuer à vivre en les rayant de ses pensées. Il le disait, mais surtout pour le petit britannique, ce n'était pas si simple…

Il se rappelait de leur première fois ensemble, de voir son Arthur nerveux sous lui, puis contre lui, murmurant en silence son amour pour lui, essayant de pas réveiller les gamins qui dormaient la chambre d'à côté. Étouffer des gémissements essoufflés lorsqu'il prenait l'adolescent, le corps maigre pressé contre le sien plus épais, ses mains dans ses cheveux, serrant les longues mèches dorées alors qu'il embrassait son cou, ses épaules, ses lèvres, sa nuque… le sommant avec douceur de se calmer, lui soufflant encore des surnoms, certains plus pervers que d'autre dans l'oreille, pour le calmer. Un moment mémorable, et dont la mémoire lui procurait une certaine fierté : durant les jours d'après, Arthur, bien qu'ayant toujours un peu mal, semblait comblé par sa petite vie peu conventionnelle. Il avait toujours pu le satisfaire, et d'impures pensées s'invitaient inexorablement dans son esprit dès qu'il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa bouche… des choses qu'il lui avait apprises, en plus…

Les jumeaux avaient déjà trois ans lorsqu'il avait fini ses études, et Alfred était le sale garnement des deux alors que Matthew était le calme et timide, son frère le tirant souvent dans ses bêtises. Arthur avait désormais dix-huit ans et passait encore le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper des gamins, tandis qu'à vingt-et-un ans, Francis enchaînait les boulots de professeur remplaçant dans des collèges et des lycées environnants, gagnant assez pour les faire vivre s'il prenait de petits boulots de cuisiniers dans des restaurants, étant un chef plutôt incroyable, et c'était aussi simplement qu'ils parvenaient à survivre. Arthur disait qu'il travaillerait aussi dès que les enfants seraient dans une école primaire. C'était là qu'il lui disait non, et lui assurait qu'il pourrait également faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et pourrait faire des études tant qu'il voulait, même s'il devait prendre un autre job pour payer ses études. C'était Arthur lui-même qui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il y mettait des efforts.

Et c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux enseignants dans divers écoles, Arthur enseignant l'anglais et lui le français. Parfois dans les mêmes écoles que leurs fils — parce que oui, ils disaient leurs enfants. Certains parents leurs lançaient de drôles de regards puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, et en raison de leur âge, certains en faisaient leur choux gras. Arthur était surtout regardé étrangement, et plusieurs femmes qui le voyaient prendre Alfred dans ses bras, le petit garçon s'accrochant à son cou en riant doucement, lui demandait s'il n'aurait pas changé de sexe. C'était une question idiote, mais il répondait sans trop y penser, que c'était la petite amie de son conjoint qui était morte en donnant naissance aux enfants, et il restait avec l'autre depuis cette période. Elles lui demandaient aussi leur âge, et s'indignait de savoir qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec lui à quinze ans — une fois, il lui avait raconté que l'une avait dit qu'il rattrapait ses erreurs à lui. Francis avait toujours su qu'on ne les accepterait pas toujours, et pour de nombreuses raisons.

Et ils avaient tenu bon jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Malgré qu'il soit souvent difficile d'être ensemble avec ce que les gens pensaient d'eux, des parents aussi jeunes avec deux adolescents, ceux qui racontaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'une mère et pas de deux pères. Francis avait aussi survécu à nombre de colère lorsqu'il avait répondu qu'Arthur était une bonne mère et qu'il s'efforçait d'être un bon père. À la crise d'indépendance d'Alfred qui touchait durement Arthur, son conjoint lui en voulant de se ranger du côté du gamin pour essayer de lisser les plis et faire de son mieux pour arranger les choses. Ils tenaient aussi bon avec la timidité de Matthew qui ne savait jamais dire non à son grand-frère. Francis avait surtout tenu parce qu'il l'aimait, et il les aimait tous, son mari et ses petits bouts de chou…

Il passa sur un pont, le bar étant désormais à quelques maigres centaines de mètres de lui. Au-dessus de lui rugissait un petit torrent d'eau glacée par l'automne, et appuyée à l'une des rambardes se trouvait la jeune femme qui l'avait séduit l'autre jour, ses longs cheveux platines tombant sur ses hanches. Francis regarda ailleurs, comme blessé par la vue de la belle. Il ne se rappelait plus comment la Slave avait réussi à l'attirer plus loin du groupe d'ivrognes qui l'avait simplement félicité de se trouver une telle beauté, et puis tout était flou. Il se souvenait de sa langue trop froide contre la sienne, cette froideur compensée par une fougue — non, c'était plutôt de la sauvagerie, puisqu'elle l'avait dominé et mordu — et également de sa peau glacée sous ses mains, de ces gémissements faussés lorsqu'il avait caressé ses petits seins, puis d'Arthur qui avait ouvert la porte. Là, tout était clair.

Arthur qui pleurait qui lui hurlait dessus, « Je crois que t'avais changé, connard ! » et le silence de mort dans le bar. La fille s'était éclipsée en silence, jetant un regard amusé au britannique, et un à lui. Elle était contente, satisfaite d'avoir brisé leur couple. Par quelle magie avait-elle réussi à le séduire, à lui enlever toutes ses limites de conscience et à le faire ainsi— puis, Arthur lui avait annoncé bien sec, les yeux mouillés et le nez qui coulait, « J'ai l'impression que c'est fini. » Son amant voulait le quitter, comme ça ? Lui à qui il chantait doucement Jacques Brel, entonnait des refrain d'Isabelle Pierre et lui murmurait les hymnes d'Édith Piaf ! Lui à qui il n'avait jamais trahi, jusqu'à cet instant, la confiance, l'amour et ses yeux qui le regardait avec tant de considération ! C'était impossible que dix-sept ans de vie de couple et les enfants ne lui donnèrent pas quelque chose à réfléchir.

Pourtant, la décision d'Arthur avait été prise à l'instant où la femme l'avait regardé. Francis lui avait couru après, et il avait même pleuré devant lui, et des larmes sincères. Bouleversé et ses réactions complètement exacerbées, le français criait en tentant de le retenir, « Arthur, Arthur, mon amour, parlons-en ! Parle-moi, parle-moi— ne me laisse pas comme ça ! » Il tentait encore de comprendre comment tout cela pouvait lui rappeler comment Jeanne était partie de sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas et n'avait pas voulu qu'Arthur en fasse autant. Ses airs désespérés, et ses larmes ignobles lorsqu'il le repoussait en s'accrochant en même temps à sa chemise lui avait brisé le cœur. Par mille fois, il s'était excusé en le serrant contre lui. Un instant, il avait cru qu'ils auraient pu reprendre, et revenir à leur petite vie de couple cabossée, mais un instant plus tard, il l'avait regardé avec un air pire encore que plus tôt.

« Francis, je t'ai— je peux pas. »

Et il était parti, le laissant seul avec une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait bue jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de se rendre misérablement chez son meilleur ami, demandant l'hospice pour la nuit en raison de la dispute, et se retrouver le lendemain à la rue avec ses affaires aux poubelles, et beaucoup de lavage à faire. Les enfants lui en voulaient, et il les comprenait. Matthew, qui lui parlait encore, lui disait souvent que son cher Arthur pleurait souvent, et s'éclipsait pour pleurer à n'importe quel moment, et dormait avec une vieille photo d'eux, qui lui grafignaient les bras. C'était une loque, même en cours, et il le savait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait encore près de sa porte lorsqu'il donnait son cours et qu'il le voyait du coin de l'œil, avec ses airs infiniment tristes qui lui donnaient envie de laisser tomber ses explications et courir vers lui pour s'excuser encore et encore, même si c'était pour être repoussé parce que, « Francis, on est en plein milieu du couloir et les élèves nous regardent, _you twit !_ »

Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, l'endroit était pratiquement vide, sauf pour un homme au visage ingrat qui le regard fixement avec d'incroyables yeux violets, qui le firent stopper tout mouvements un instant, hypnotisé et envouté par le regard de l'autre, qui souriait comme un enfant tandis qu'une voix qui semblait plus vieille lui parlait à côté, dans une langue qui était inconnue — du chinois, peut-être ? Aussitôt libéré du regard lorsqu'il se retourna vers le petit homme aux traits féminins étendu près de et l'utilisant comme coussin, Francis se jeta sur une chaise près du bar, et se commanda un grand verre de vodka — Bon sang, si Arthur le voyait comme ça, il aurait sûrement un rire un peu méchant et le traiterait de mauviette.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, et s'imagina ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'aller demander des excuses après ces deux longues semaines. Peut-être lui jetterait-il des trucs au visage, ou qu'Alfred et Matthew ne le laisserait même pas entrer. S'il pleurait devant lui, il risquait de pleurer avec lui, et s'excusait à travers des torrents, lui demander pardon, et lui assurer que plus jamais il ne le trahirait ainsi, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, puisque dix-sept ans ne se fichaient pas en l'air comme ça, bien qu'il ait eut l'air de se foutre complètement de leurs longues années de couple, et de l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient pour lui.

_Parfois, on peut avoir une deuxième chance, Francis._

« Excusez-moi, barman, mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire, » annonça-t-il en se levant et en laissant le verre plein et intouché, un petit sourire nerveux qu'il essayait maquiller comme un sourire plus confiant qu'il ne l'étant réellement aux lèvres tandis qu'il marchait vers leur petite maison, repassant sur le pont maintenant désert, essayant de trouver du courage au fond de lui, et échouant à moitié, toujours aussi nerveux d'être repoussé, mais il ne pouvait pas désespérer et devait réussir. Il en allait de bien plus que lui, mais de tout leur petit monde qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à construire à travers de ces longues années. Aujourd'hui, il allait essayer de toutes ses forces de se réconcilier avec son cher Arthur, et il n'allait pas repartir sans avoir préalablement réussit. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il retrouverait les lèvres d'Arthur contre les siennes lorsqu'il lui demanderait pardon, et qu'il lui dirait oui. _Ah, je me fais des films, comme une nana, moi..._

Puis, en un instant, il s'effondra sans même avoir le temps de crier, un poids sur le dos et une incroyable douleur au cou alors qu'il croyait que celui-ci allait s'arracher subitement, tandis que les serres noircies et griffues d'un animal sauvage se plantaient dans sa joue, tâtonnant ses molaires et ses gencives du bout des griffes alors qu'il se sentait faiblir et un grand froid l'envahissait. Sa main chercha la rambarde du pont et sa vision s'embrouilla tandis que le sang brûlant coula sur son torse à travers sa chemise, et les griffes lâchèrent sa joue qui pendouilla légèrement. Sa respiration était rauque et sifflante tandis que la créature sur lui riait doucement, léchant le sang qui barbouillait son visage, lui murmurant, « Je crois que je vais jouer avec vous, Francis. J'espère qu'Arthur sera content si jamais il retrouve vos restes. » En un craquement, son bras fut brisé, comme une brindille. La créature le laissa tomber au sol, ses cheveux platine volant au vent, « Vous êtes un jouet intéressant, et vous êtes fragile. Dans un moment, vous ne sentirez plus rien, dommage, non ? »

Francis la regarda, des rigoles de larmes coulant sur ses joues, le corps tremblant, tandis que sa voix écrasée par sa gorge presque ouverte essaya de produire un son, « Va… va te faire foutre… grognasse. » _Tout, tout est de ta faute, petite pute du Nord. _La seconde d'après, son genou était écrasé et sa rotule en compote sous un pied chaussé d'un stilleto noir de Louis Vuitton qui devait valoir quatre fois plus cher que tous les vêtements qu'il pouvait porter en ce moment même, et aucun cri ne sorti de sa bouche, et la douleur lui fit seulement voir du blanc, et ses oreilles sillaient à l'en assourdir.

« Vous savez parler aux femmes, monsieur Bonnefoy, _nyet_ ? J'aimerais mieux que cette bouche se ferme, par contre, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Elle se rattacha à son cou, les lampadaires près d'eux s'allumant un après l'autre alors que la nuit tombait, et qu'il sentait à nouveau son sang se faire siphonner par la fem— le vampire, le _vampire_. Il ferma ses yeux mouillés, les larmes perlant à ses cils, et toussa un peu de sang, les griffes se renfonçant sans son visage et lacérant sa peau et sa chair, des rigoles de sang chaud coulant tout son long pour tacher la surface rugueuse du pont, ses mains grattant faiblement la surface dans une protestation qui ne serait jamais entendue. Il allait mourir. Mourir. _Définitivement._ Bon sang.

_Bon sang, j'ai même pas fait vérifié ce billet de loto qu'Arthur m'a donné la semaine passée._

_Ah._

_Arthur, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi, un jour, tu veux bien ?_

—**That's it for today !—**

Bon eh bien, voilà… je vous laisse sur un magnifique cliffhanger, comme toujours ! Ah, je crois que vous allez me détester horriblement. Surtout Francis, le pauvre, il souffre vachement là…

**France, avec Belarus qui regarde son cou :** Donc, je meurs, ou pas ?

**Ero, qui rigole :** On verra ça plus tard… je dirais pas tout maintenant ! *** lui fait un gros hug de gamin ***

**Belarus, qui fait flipper France :** Et je finis avec mon frère ? *** gueule de tueuse ***

**Ero, toussote :** Euh, j' t'ai déjà dit, t'es ma méchante, donc… *** la regarde avec des yeux brillants *** Je t'habille en cuir ! Tu viens Franny, in va lui trouver quelque chose à mettre ?

**France, tape des mains :** Voilà mon domaine !

**Belarus, paumée en se faisant traîner :** … Je vais me venger.

**Prusse, resté quelque part dans la pièce, sort et gueule :** BON ! Alors, si vous a plu, vous reviewez Ero-chan et vous pouvez l'engueuler et lui donner des menaces de mort, je crois qu'elle a pas peur.

_**Je tiens à m'excuser de la longueur des intervalles entre les chapitres. J'ai encore une fois une vie de merde et pas d'Internet, donc, pour poster, c'est un petit peu compliqué pour moi. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, puisqu'il marque un peu un tournant dans l'histoire~ À partir du prochain, le ton sera plus sérieux, et il ne devrait pas être long que les choses bougent avec de l'action. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et un bon été…**_


	6. Chapitre 5: Remember to breathe

**Rating :** M, encore.

**Pairing :** FrUK, Spamano, et GerIta ! Oui oui, pour de vrai, lol. DU GROS GERITA HARD, HAN.

**Warning :** C'est pas vraiment un chapitre joyeux, donc… ne vous coupez pas en lisant !

**Disclaimer :** Quand Hetalia sera à moi, je pense que Himaruya va updater son blog. * pleure sans cesse * HIMAPAPA, REVIEEEEEENT ;A;…

**Note 1 :** J'avais déjà ce chapitre de préparé depuis un moment déjà. Oui, je sais, j' suis géniale~

**Note 2 :** Putain, j'écris tellement MAL manuellement que… je pense que je vais laisser tomber et y aller avec les grandes lignes xD

**Note 3 :** Ack, pas d'idées de zik… J'ai foutu ces ziks à force de changer de ziks en cherchant '

**Note 4 :** OUI. Il y aura un Bad Friends Trio dans tout cela ! Et pas par simple plaisir, mais aussi pour ajouter un élément scénario~

**Note 5 : **Oui, je me suis largement inspirée de The Vampire Diaries sur bien des points. JE L'AIMEUH, MON DIDIDOUCHOUPIMOUNOUNOU ! Euh, Damon. J'avais envie de dire un surnom le plus con possible. Parce qu'il est vachement chou, ce gars xD J'ai fini la saison deux récemment. HOLY SHET, SIMPLEMENT ;A;… C'était vraiment quelque chose, et je me rappelle avoir pensé à plusieurs moments dans le dernier épisode qu'in voyait pas assez ses yeux gris xD Eh oui, je suis assez stupide…

**Note 6 :** Tiens, je me suis acheté des talons comme dans le dernier chapitre. 15 cm du talon, je suis maintenant de la taille de Japon… C'est vachement le cauchemar à marcher avec o_o…

.

.

.

.

.

« Je n'ai pas peur de connaître le malheur.

Ce que je crains, c'est de savoir que le

bonheur passé ne reviendra pas. »

— Tite Kubo

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : What makes our lives ( Remember to breathe )**

_~ Transatlantism — Wenzel Templeton & Robert Pegg ~_

_C'est un miracle qu'y soit vivant, c' pédé… Putain de merde, j'imagine pas la réaction d'Antonio si jamais il avait… _

Lovino avait rarement vu son petit ami aussi calme et silencieux depuis bien des années, et ne lui avait jamais connu un air aussi sérieux et… triste. Douloureux, également. Antonio avait mal, horriblement mal de voir son ami barbu ainsi enveloppé de bandage et aidé d'un respirateur. Francis était vraiment dans un sale état, et même lui, qui l'avait toujours profondément haït, devait avouer qu'il était triste de le voir ainsi — mais seulement parce que son conjoint devenait aussi peu comme il l'était usuellement en tenant la main gercée de l'autre ! Antonio le regardait avec des yeux mouillés, caressant sa main en murmurant parfois, « Mais pourquoi j' t'ai laissé partir, dis-le-moi, Frank… »

Lovino serrait chaque fois les dents, et serrait tout aussi fortement l'épaule d'Antonio dansa main. Il détestait le voir comme ça, et haïssait devoir laisser Feliciano s'occuper de lui comme il devait le faire. Il le traitait trop durement, et il le savait. Donc, il avait demandé à sa petite biche de petit-frère de s'occuper de lui, au moins pour le temps où Francis serait encore vivant. C'était aussi avec des yeux rougis que Feli réconfortait Antonio, et lui ne passait aucuns commentaires, restant le plus souvent à l'écart et ne regardant même pas les câlins et accolades entre les nombreux amis communs qu'ils avaient d'un œil jaloux ou possessif, alors qu'il l'était usuellement sur les moindres petits détails. Il le faisait puisqu'il n'était pas en état de subir un traitement à sa manière à lui : lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce que ça passe — il avait besoin de douceur. Manque de cul, ce n'était pas du tout son truc, d'être doux, et réagir devant son petit-ami en détresse était qelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas trop les rouages. C'était pour cela qu'il laissait Feli et les autres faires, et le serrait sans rechigner contre lui s'il devait le faire, et ne manquait pas d'être plutôt content de voir que ses câlins étaient ses préférés.

C'était simplement normal qu'il soit aussi affecté, n'est-ce pas ? Francis avait été son premier amour, et sa première fois dans bien des choses, et ils restaient malgré tout d'inséparables meilleurs amis depuis tellement d'années. Francis et Antonio avaient su se soutenir dans bien des choses et se comprenaient dans des façons que les autres ne pouvaient parfois pas saisir, bien qu'ils ne se comprissent pas toujours si bien que cela, mais ça devait être normal… Lovino devait avouer être un peu jaloux que son petit-ami fût aussi bouleversé, puisque ce genre d'attention n'était donc pas pour lui.

Personne ne semblait réfléchir le moindrement à la version du médecin — il allait lui en chier une bête sauvage au milieu de Rome ! Non, bien sûr, il était médecin, et pouvait dire les bêtises qui lui chantait, lui ne croyait pas qu'un raton laveur pouvait faire tout ça un homme de la taille et de la stature de cet idiot de Français. Arthur était occupé à se moucher en grondant des saloperies pires que les siennes lorsqu'il ne s'asseyait pas dans un coin pour passer à un autre aspect de sa bipolarité et pleurer longuement, ou parfois, et il l'avait vu une seule fois, toucher Francis comme s'il allait le briser, caresser ses cheveux en pleurant, le visage déformé dans une horrible grimace. Ou encore, il serrait ses enfants dans ses bras, et les rassuraient sans y croire lui-même, « On va s'en sortir, okay, les enfants ? Il va s'en sortir, okay ? » C'était assez pathétique, mais il devait vraiment l'aimer — et il n'imaginait même pas le point auquel il se sentait coupable de l'avoir fichu dehors, maintenant.

_Au moins, leur dispute est finie, il retourna chez eux. Enfin, s'il crève pas._

Quand il regardait Feliciano, il le voyait triste et effrayé, se réfugiant plus souvent qu'autrement sur son portable à envoyer des SMS à il ne savait qui — sûrement Elizaveta ou cet idiot d'Allemand. Il avait peur, horriblement peur pour Francis et il le lui avait dit. Assez pour lui en parler, là, c'était quelque chose qu'il se confiât à son frère en sachant qu'il n'allait que le critiquer acerbement. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit — pas du temps qu'il rappelait à Antonio de manger et lui passait des boîtes de mouchoirs pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve avec le visage barbouillé de morve, puisqu'il avait assez mal qu'il s'oubliait lui-même. Antonio et Feliciano en perdaient leur joie de vivre — c'était le point auquel ils tenaient à Francis. S'il entendait Feliciano parler au téléphone, il le suivait parfois pour l'écouter lorsqu'il s'éloignait, la voix visiblement prise dans la gorge lorsqu'il racontait ce qui se passait à Ludwig ou à Elizaveta, parfois sur Skype à Kiku. Parfois, il parlait avec les jumeaux de leur père pour que ça leur pèse à tous un peu moins, puisqu'ils l'aimaient, tous les trois — lui, comme un grand-frère, et eux, c'était leur père.

Parlant de ces deux gosses, le plus vieux, Alfred, semblait bizarrement absent. Il avait les yeux vagues, largement trop cernés pour son âge et ce qu'il devait dormir, et un air terriblement terrifié, et aussi tellement coupable que Lovino avait du mal à le regarder. Le tout s'amplifiait incroyablement dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son père étendu dans le lit aux draps blancs et vert vomi, le respirateur dans la bouche et le nez, des bandages sur tout le corps et avec le cou dont on avait arraché bien de la chair. S'il se croyait seul, il sanglotait et s'étouffait sur des petits je-t'aime adressés à son père, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Alfred semblait également faire une crise d'angoisse et de culpabilité dès que son autre père disait plusieurs fois, avec un air complètement vide et désespéré qu'il les aimait tous, et qu'il aimait Francis plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui-même s'imaginer.

_Quelle belle brochette de tapettes._

Moins attaché qu'eux à l'idiot de français, Lovino profitait de son esprit plus clair pour penser. Une bête sauvage aux griffes assez grosses pour lui détruire à moitié du visage — pas que ce soit une grande perte, mais… —, et une force suffisante pour lui casser un bras et une jambe à un homme de bonne taille, sans oublier avec des dents acérées pour lui manger presque toute la viande du cou. Il hésitait entre un raton-laveur enragé ou chat mutant, savait-on jamais ? L'heure n'était pas à rire, mais le sarcasme était sa meilleure arme pour ne pas finir à chialer comme tous les autres devant le corps inanimé de Francis. Enfin, si ce n'était pas un loup ou un ours, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui infliger des blessures pareilles ? Et cette chose devait être de bonne taille, un truc énorme qu'on eut vu depuis longtemps rôder à Rome — ce n'était pas un petit village rural, mais une ville immense, ici. Un loup ou un ours ne seraient jamais venus, et n'avaient pas leur place dans cette ville.

Lorsqu'il regardait le visage tuméfié par les lacérations profondes causées par… la « chose », et les bleus qui n'étaient pas complètement cachés par des gazes et le bras et la jambes tordues par des chocs violents, et les épais bandages recouvrant le cou un peu tordu par cette chose qui l'avait ainsi mordu. Des trucs qui demandaient une force surhumaine qu'une bestiole comme ils disaient pouvaient avoir, mais ne pouvaient simplement pas être là. Toute cette histoire ne tenait vraiment pas la route dès qu'on la décortiquait correctement. Les côtes renfoncées, cassées et fêlées ainsi que les os cassés et craquées pouvaient être mis sur sa chute dans la rivière sous le pont. Quelle bête pouvait vouloir cacher un corps de cette manière ? Lovino allait devoir regarder plus fréquemment Discovery Channel pour savoir.

Et même avec tout ça, rien n'expliquait qu'il eut perdu presque tout ce qu'il avait de sang dans le corps — sang qu'on avait d'ailleurs pas retrouvé nulle part dans les environs — et ce, avant ladite chute dans la rivière glacée qui avait manqué le tuer avec le froid. Quelle créature ne laissait pas de sang partout en tuant autre chose ? Le sang avait été emporté, il ne fallait pas être Darwin pour le savoir. Et le bilan des blessures indiquait qu'un trou assez profond dans le côté du cou direct dans la veine jugulaire. Comme si la « bête » avait cherché à se prendre une bonne bouchée de lui avant de le jeter dans la rivière. Et plusieurs plaies semblaient avoir seulement été faites par pure cruauté, selon ce qu'il pouvait observer.

« Lovi… » Antonio se serra à lui, le tirant subitement de ses pensées et sa contemplation morbide du français inanimé. Si la survie de Francis tirait complètement du miracle, la détresse d'Antonio était loin d'être déplacée ou extraordinaire. Peut-être que quelque chose avait veillé sur cet idiot, ce pervers de Frenchie ? Quelqu'un qui l'aimait, et ça, ça relevait forcément du miracle ou de mauvais goût. Ouais. C'était bien ça. Lovino ferma les yeux et serra son conjoint contre lui en se disant que, pour une fois, il allait faire l'effort d'être doux.

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Siren Song — Bat For Lash ~_

L'hiver approchant avait de nombreux atouts pour les vampires. Ils ne ressentaient pas le froid et pouvait prétendre bien y résister, ils pouvaient sortir plus tôt lorsque le Soleil se couchait de bonne heure, rentrer plus tard et sortir plus longtemps dans les bars et la température plus froide rendait tout vraiment plus supportable, franchement. C'était de petites choses simples, mais très agréables lorsqu'on devait habituellement passer de longues heures enfermés à l'intérieur. Il pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de son albinisme, puisque Ludwig avait maintenant un truc pour passer outre ce qui pourrissait leur existence à tous. Le temps de trouver une autre bague pouvait être très long… Et ce temps était plus qu'une bonne coïncidence vu ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers jours.

Le vampire repassa sur le pont qui menait au quartier où Feliciano et sa petite famille habitaient, histoire d'aller embêter un peu son cher frère au lieu de rester chez lui avec une blondasse un peu moche passée au mesmer avec un goût de cocaïne — le LSD, le mushroom ou la mescaline passaient, mais la coke, non, ça frittait avec son côté vampire un peu trop fort à son goût — et aussi passer le bonjour à Feliciano, puisque Ludwig restait avec lui pour le rassurer depuis l'attaquer de son copain français, ce qui l'avait ébranlé. Gilbert s'était gardé de parler de ses activités des derniers jours. Il ne voulait pas qu'on cru qu'il eut des remords — si du moins il était le coupable, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été un tel boucher envers les humains. Et l'idée de s'attaquer à un ami de Feliciano, même en étant des plus assoiffé le répugnait complètement.

Son visage se rembrunit lorsqu'il pensa à comment il l'avait trouvé dans la rivière, ayant sauté lorsqu'il, avait vu la femme partir bien trop rapidement pour un humain après l'avoir jeté et l'avait récupéré une centaine de mètre plus loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le corps brisé était trempé jusqu'aux os par l'eau glaciale d'automne, secoué de tremblements et les lèvres bleuies claquant mollement à cause du froid et blanchies par le manque de sang, son corps s'était serré instinctivement contre le sien dans une vaine tentative de trouver un peu de chaleur et tout ce qui était encore humain était remonté en lui — tellement fortement qu'il en avait eut un soubresaut. Il lui rappelait comment il avait trouvé Ludwig ainsi, il y avait presque soixante-dix ans maintenant. Il semblait déjà mort, ses yeux bleus qui le regardaient sans vraiment le voir étaient plus foncés que ceux de son cadet et avait déjà l'air ternis par un sommeil dont il ne pourrait pas le tirer.

Dans son portefeuille, il avait trouvé des factures et du fric qu'il avait pris par pur instinct de conservation — cinq cents balle pour une vie, ça semblait assez juste si on se mettait dans l'esprit d'un malade —, et ce qu'on devrait habituellement trouver dans un truc comme ça : des photos de famille. L'homme semblait dans la trentaine avancée, et les photos montraient une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts, avec un lys dans les cheveux et le mec, sûrement bien plus jeune, qui la tenait par la taille, assis derrière elle, serrant son ventre rond. Derrière, au feutre, les lettres encore lisibles disaient simplement :_ Jeanne, juin '95_. Il y avait ensuite une photo d'un homme à l'air peu commode, les cheveux blonds sable qu'il serrait jalousement contre lui, souriant et regardant l'objectif, semblant tenir l'appareil. Il y avait aussi les photos de deux gamins de l'âge de Feliciano — jumeaux identiques, semblait-il — et une dernière qui semblait la plus regardée, dans laquelle il se tenait avec l'autre homme et les deux jumeaux. Une carte de visa italien donnait son nom « Francis Bonnefoy », et une autre était une carte pour le lycée de Feliciano — une carte de prof.

Enseignant, papa et sûrement marié… Gilbert n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel du côté chevaleresque en lui. Il l'avait soulevé en plaçant sa veste sur lui, l'homme grelotant toujours dans ses bras qui ne pourraient lui procurer aucune chaleur, ce qui allait l'obliger à faire vite. Il l'avait serré un peu comme il avait fait avec Ludwig, l'esprit hanté de question sur ce qui allait advenir de lui. Gilbert avait couru en sautant des toits des immeubles pour sauver du temps et éviter de rencontrer des bus, des voitures ou ces nouveautés stupides qui s'étaient si rapidement répandues partout dans le monde depuis qu'ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils étaient. En moins de cinq minutes, il était arrivé à un hôpital visiblement universitaire, entrant dans l'urgence en provoquant une petite panique dès qu'une infirmière l'avait vu, « Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, alors aidez-le, il est père. » C'était un peu stupide de dire ça comme ça, mais c'était la première chose qu'il avait pensée — les filles et les pères, c'était franchement quelque chose. L'homme grelotait encore malgré sa veste de cuir lorsque tout un tas de gens s'étaient attroupés autour pour s'occuper de lui. Les humains étaient tellement fragiles…

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les gens s'approchent pour s'occuper de l'homme qu'il déposa sur une civière en observant sin visage pour se rappeler de ses traits, histoire de savoir s'il pourrait encore l'aider plus tard — sauver quelqu'un impliquait des responsabilités, et il le savait. Un grand brand-le-bat de combat avait sonné avec le personnel qui appelait des médecins dans plusieurs unités, tout ce qui restait la nuit et en faisant sonner le padget d'autres pour avoir la moindre chance de sauver le mec. Et tout ça avait longuement pué l'extrême-onction.

Jusqu'à ce que Feliciano arrivât le lendemain en larmes et braillant sur le fait qu'une de ses amis avait été attaqué par quelque chose de pas naturel, complètement paniqué d'avoir dû passer par un autre pont dû à la scène de crime entourée de ruban jaune sur celui qu'il utilisait habituellement. Il s'était tout de suite collé contre Ludwig en lui demandant de le protéger et de l'accompagner à l'école puisqu'il avait trop peur pour faire le reste du chemin tout seul. Il avait dû le calmer — ce qui avait pris une bonne heure pour finalement lui tirer les vers du nez. C'était là qu'il avait parlé de Francis, son grand ami et professeur de français qui avait été attaqué la veille et était vraiment en très mauvais état selon les dires de sa famille, et de comment Arthur, Alfred et Matthew étaient inconsolables — surtout Arthur, qui disait que c'était de sa faute pour l'avoir jeté dehors quelques temps plus tôt pour cette histoire de fille et de saoulerie. Antonio également, selon ses dires, étaient dans le même état, et culpabilisait aussi de l'avoir laissé partir ce soir-là, et de le savoir maintenant entre la vie et la mort.

Gilbert n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles une seconde. C'était ce gars qu'il avait sauvé. Le journal télé et même le vrai en parlant, interviewant comme de véritable requin la famille et poussant du fait même le lycée à décréter des vacances jusqu'à nouvel ordre — le rétablissement ou remplacement de l'enseignant de français, et aussi un pour celui d'anglais, pour lui laisser le temps de revenir du choc au moins. Ils avaient envoyé un mail à tous les parents pour les avertir de dire à leurs enfants de ne pas dire un mot à la presse qui cherchait la moindre information pour garder l'affaire comme une première page pour un moment. C'était à peine s'ils ne traquaient pas les infirmières pour essayer d'avoir un scoop des plus bavardes. Pour l'instant, l'article était court et faisait surtout étal de la vie familiale de l'homme et de son état grave, mais stable en plaçant beaucoup de photos de la scène de crime et en étant très au courant pour quelque chose à qui on s'efforçait de cacher le gros de l'affaire. Ce qui importait à lui était surtout qu'il soit en vie et que l'agitation se terminât bientôt.

Gilbert cogna à la porte du duplex en faisant taire ses pensées bruyante, puis entra en regardant le petit salon sobrement décoré, néanmoins avec goût et des photos des Vargas plus jeunes avec leur grand-père, sûrement, et les plus récentes avec Antonio entre les deux, qui portait le plus grand des sourires. Le salon était coupé de la cuisine par un mur comportant une arche qui montait jusqu'au plafond, l'espace laissant voir un escalier menant à l'étage où il y avait les chambres et la salle de bain, plongé dans la pénombre sans une lumière allumée. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais était néanmoins chaleureux lorsqu'on voyait les photos aux murs et quelques toiles de Feliciano mise en importance. Des voix étouffées et des murmures parvenaient de la cuisine, et Gilbert reconnu Ludwig, puis Feliciano qui faisaient un devoir d'allemand, lorsque Feliciano se plaignit qu'il eut aimé faire celui de français avec Francis avant de devenir silencieux pour un moment, puis marmonner, « Je pense que j'arriverais à le faire tout seul… »

Gilbert pinça les lèvres en s'avançant, le plancher craquant sous ses pieds lorsqu'il enleva ses chaussures et chercha à se repérer dans l'appartement dans la pénombre, lorsqu'un brun pas beaucoup plus grand que Feliciano s'avança vers lui en sortant de l'escalier, avec un air bourru et peu amène, les bras rudement croisés sur le torse, « Bon, t'es Gilbert, toi, hein ? Le frère de l'aut' chieur. » Son ton était bête et loin d'être agréable, bien qu'il fit très attention de parler tout bas. « Là, y a Antonio qui dort. Alors, si tu le réveilles, j' te jure que j' te passe la brosse à chiottes dans la gueule, capiche ? » L'air déjà énervé, le jeune homme le regarda en grognant un instant, l'air d'attendre une réponse, avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il était venu, lâchant à la fois quelques chapelets de jurons, et sans même lui jeter un autre regard.

Un peu surpris d'un tel accueil dans le minuscule portique de l'appartement, l'albinos secoua la tête et plaça ses bottes près de celles de son frère et entra en laissant tomber jusqu'à l'idée même de comprendre ces italiens un jour peut-être, entrant dans la cuisine silencieuse, dans laquelle Feliciano et Ludwig étaient assis à la table ronde, le grand blond pointant les mauvaises réponses lorsque le plus petit se trompait et celui-ci les corrigeant immédiatement sans rechigner et dire un mot.

« Oh non, pas lui… » s'exclama Elizaveta en levant les yeux au ciel, manquant faire sursauter Gilbert qui ne l'avait ni sentie ni entendue parler auparavant… Elle avait dû dormir ici le samedi quand il y avait eut l'attaque, c'était l'explication logique qui lui venait en premier à l'esprit, pour que son odeur soit ainsi estompée par celles nombreuses de cette maison — elle sentait surtout la tomate et une forte odeur de crème et de pâtes alimentaires. Avec quelques regards mauvais et agacés qui furent vite calmés du fait qu'il était loin d'être le moment de se battre devant le pauvre Feli qui n'avait pas besoin de voir ses amis de disputer en plus de ce qui se passait récemment. Ignorant complètement Elizaveta et recevant le même traitement de sa part, et ils ne se regardèrent plus.

« Salut, Feli. »

L'Italien leva des yeux un peu rougis sans compter de ses pommettes un peu sèches vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire pour sûrement atténuer son air plutôt misérable alors qu'il se levait d'un bond pour venir prendre sa veste et aller l'accrocher dans le vestibule — « Tiens, elle est belle, cette nouvelle veste, Gilly ! Où tu l'as prise ? » —, puis revenir en lui proposant un verre d'eau, en tant que bon hôte. Le Prussien refusa en secouant légèrement la tête pour refuser sans rien dire : les vampires n'avaient aucun besoin de s'hydrater, autrement qu'avec du sang. Il se retourna vers son frère qui le regardait avec un certain air dubitatif et agacé, ce à quoi il répondit simplement par un grand sourire très pompeux. Feliciano revint avec un air évidemment inconfortable, ce qui fit poser de nombreuses questions à Elizaveta, tandis que les deux frères entendaient parfaitement ce qui se passait dans l'autre partie du duplex, qui restait néanmoins plongée dans la pénombre.

Ce fut avec un petit soupir que le jeune Italien commença à expliquer à demie-voix à ses amis qui le regardaient en voulant des explications, se penchant au-dessus de la table avec un air un peut mal à l'aise, « Mh… Antonio dort encore et y fait un cauchemar ou y vient de se réveiller. Il a pas l'air bien… » Un air triste voila son visage tandis qu'il semblait penser un instant, avant de continuer sur le même ton qu'auparavant, « Ce qui arrive à Francis lui fait vraiment du mal : c'est son meilleur ami depuis un bail, et il venait de partir d'ici ce soir-là, alors… » Son air se renfrogna et il renifla, Ludwig lui tapotant nerveusement le dos, étant toujours un grand timide et les relations humaines n'étant pas franchement son fort si ce n'était pas expliqué dans un livre au préalable et qu'il ait pu le lire au moins deux fois.

Gilbert pinça les lèvres et changea de position sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise pour quelque raison d'entendre parler de l'homme. Passant inaperçu aux yeux des deux humains, mais pas à ceux de son petit-frère qui le regarda un long moment en prenant un air encore plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé. L'albinos lui fit un air indigné, plutôt vexé de voir que son frère crût possible qu'il ait pu ainsi s'attaquer à un homme de cet âge, marié et père de famille autrement que pour se nourrir, sans le laisser en vie par la suite après lui avoir lessivé la mémoire sur le sujet ? Son frère le tenait donc en si basse estime, depuis le temps… Il se contenta de l'ignorer en lui envoyant une petite grimace, se retournant vers Feliciano, qu'Elizaveta tentait de rassurer.

« T'inquiètes pas, Feli ! Il est solide, Francis, non ? C'est pas un truc comme ça qui l'achèvera, sois en sûr ! » Gilbert aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire la même chose, mais le contraire était évident : le vampire qui l'avait attaqué était d'une ignoble sauvagerie, et qui savait quel genre de tour il avait pu faire ? Si l'envie lui en avait pris, le monstre avait très bien pu l'engendrer et faire de lui un vampire, quand on savait que les jeunes individus faisaient des carnages si personne n'en prenait la responsabilité. Et qui savait qui il allait attaquer en prochain ? Une tuerie et un carnage ne pouvaient être qu'une question de temps. Juste un peu de temps avant que la terreur n'éclatât à Rome. Elizaveta avait de la chance d'être aussi naïve…

Puis, la sonnette retentit assez bruyamment et Lovino lança un grognement du haut de l'escalier en les avertissant de répondre au plus vite au crétin qui venait chez eux à vingt-trois heures un jeudi. Feliciano se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir en s'excusant plusieurs fois, tandis qu'Elizaveta se tournait vers les frères Beilschmidt avec un air des plus suspicieux, regardant fixement et intensément Gilbert, qui lui fit la plus horrible des grimaces, juste pour la mettre hors d'elle. Elle resta cependant assez calme, et regardant cette fois Ludwig pour éviter d'étrangler l'albinos, elle dit, « Sérieux, les gars. Vous êtes ici depuis quoi, moins d'un mois, et déjà, monsieur Bonnefoy s' fait charcuter par un malade. » La jeune fille se retourna vers Gilbert, semblant le penser coupable encore plus que son frère, et Ludwig soupira d'agacement en vérifiant le devoir de Feliciano.

« Nous sommes pas des animaux, Elizaveta, » répondit Ludwig avec un ton plutôt autoritaire et ne laissant pas place à la réplique. « Feli m'a dit que le médecin avec parlé d'une bête sauvage, et pas d'un humain. »

« Perso, j' l'aurais fait au couteau, sa plaie au cou, j' te jure, et pas avec mes dents, » s'exclama-t-il d'un coup, juste avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe : on l'avait à peine informé, et le journal n'avait rien dit sur les blessures de l'homme. Bon sang, pouvait-il être pire gaffeur ? Ses interlocuteurs lui donnèrent des regards étonnés, puis douteux et cherchant à savoir comment il avait fait pour savoir. Bordel, Ludwig prenait ses yeux déçus mais qui penchaient vers une expression de je-le-savais-déjà, tandis qu'Elizaveta s'apprêtait à le traiter d'assassin bien fort.

Presque au même moment, figeant tous mouvements dans la pièce, Feliciano entra avec un air nerveux et bougeant un peu partout en se jetant devant le frigo pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans celui-ci et en faire l'inventaire pour échapper à quelconque situation gênante, suivit par le conjoint de Francis, qui semblait être un peu hagard. Arthur Kirkland — ou Iggynator, le prof d'anglais — était un homme relativement petit, juste un peu moins grand que son mari, il avait les cheveux blonds, assez courts et encore plus échevelés qu'à l'habitude, et ses yeux d'un surprenant vert étaient surmontés d'épais sourcils broussailleux, décevants sur un beau visage fin comme le sien. L'Anglais avait aussi une apparence assez chétive, des épaules étroites et une silhouette maigre — Gilbert se douta qu'il avait une faible constitution : pour lui, ces choses-là se sentaient facilement, et il présuma qu'il était assez souvent enrhumé ou grippé —, il était en effet un petit homme. Le dessous du nez sec, les yeux aussi rouges sinon plus que les autres, il avait l'air souffrant et il était clair qu'il lui pesait de simplement trainer sa carcasse lourde à cause de la présente situation.

Feliciano revint près de lui et lui tendit un café en essayant piètrement de chasser sa nervosité face à l'homme, et lui présentant sans trop de cérémoniel les deux frères Beilschmidt, Ludwig lui offrant sa sympathie pour ce qui arrivait, et Gilbert se contentant d'un petit signe à celui qui le regardait fixement d'un air assez ébahi. Figé et immobile en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les cheveux blancs et les yeux rubis de l'albinos, il serrait dans sa main une veste de cuir qui craquait sous son étonnante poigne et — bon sang, c'était sa veste, celle qu'il n'avait pas récupérée quand il l'avait laissée sur l'homme qu'il avait secouru l'autre jour. Un silence lourd et épais plana sur le groupe, créant un moment des plus inconfortables. Le Prussien ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde de voir ce genre de situation arriver — il n'avait pensé à absolument rien dans les derniers jours que le souvenir de son petit frère lors de cette nuit de Russie…

Arthur s'avança vers lui en déglutissant, puis lui tendit la veste d'une main tremblante sans jamais le quitter de ses yeux misérables et rouges de larmes, dont quelques unes perlaient déjà sur ces orbes verts. Le regard du vampire restait fixé sur sa veste toujours couverte de sang séché, son cadet pinçant les lèvres à l'odeur du sang, et bougeant d'une manière inconfortable en s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs. Le britannique le regardait comme s'il était un être au-dessus des anges, avec un air d'absolue adoration, le rendant terriblement mal à l'aise — mais pouvait-il le blâmer ? Oui, le Prussien aimait l'attention et être le centre, l'objet d'intérêt de tous, mais en cet instant, il était incapable de sourire pompeusement, et de prendre les remerciements. Il l'avait sauvé, mais ne méritait certainement pas autant de reconnaissance… Et Arthur annonça tout bas, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, la voix chevrotante et encore plus exécrablement misérable que ces yeux, « Je… Merci. Vous avez… vous avez sauvé mon mari. »

Une vague de surprise s'écrasa sur les trois autres, qui regardèrent Gilbert à leur tour, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, assis à table, la bouche grande ouverte et cherchant tous à comprendre comment ce presque odieux et énervant jeune homme avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi altruiste, sans avoir quelque chose en retour. Ils le croyaient tous incapable de faire ce genre de chose ? C'en était pratiquement vexant… Ludwig le pensait cruel et inhumain à ce point-là ? _Franchement, tu parles d'un frère… _songea-t-il, bouillant légèrement de colère intérieure. Arthur lui laissa la veste sur les genoux, puis continua de parler en ayant l'air d'autant plus au bord des larmes, « J'ignore comment je pourrais un jour vous remercier… J'ai— les garçons ont besoin de lui; ils ont vraiment besoin de leur père… »

D'autant plus gêné, Gilbert marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en baissant les yeux, se ramenant sur lui-même en prenant pour une fois le moins d'espace possible. Le britannique n'aurait pas pu plus le gêner et le mettre mal à l'aise à le remercier et le regarder avec ses grands yeux de biche. Se relevant d'un bond et dépassant l'anglais de plusieurs centimètres, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, et bégaya quelques essais de mots avant de finir par annoncer, d'un air assez désespéré, « É-écoutez ! J'ai sauvé — j' l'ai sauvé, c'est tout. Pas de merci. S'Il vous plait. J'ai juste — _verdammt…_ » Il le poussa un peu rudement, cherchant surtout à se sauver de toute cette attention. Lui, Gilbert Beilschmidt, qui aurait et avait tué pour des minutes de gloire et des médailles, ne supportait plus d'être ainsi observé. _Le monde à l'envers…_

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se dépêcha de bondir à plusieurs mètres du duplex en remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y ait eut aucun passant à ce moment-là. Lorsque le Prussien regarda derrière lui, il remarqua un long voile de cheveux platine, un halo d'ange autour d'un visage magnifique, une horrible beauté qui poignait le cœur et l'arrachait mille fois. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, bizarrement, vu le nom d'un personnage d'un roman russe : Nastassia Prokofievna, l'amour fou du prince de _L'Idiot_ de Dostoïevski. Des yeux profondément bleu-gris enchâssés dans les orbites assombries et le visage de marbre, ciselé à la perfection dans une expression dure et froide. Et juste à côté, un gamin blond à lunettes, qui ressemblait à une bête torturée en cage alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle, paniqué et suppliant merci.

« Natalia ! Cette fois, je te le promets : je t'écouterais ! Juste, touche pas à mon père— t'as déjà, à papa… »

Et avant même qu'il n'ait fini de parler, elle avait disparu.

Et même Gilbert n'avait rien remarqué.

_Flippante. Flippante, la nana, _pensa Gilbert, fourrant les mains dans les poches en s'éloignant le plus rapidement. _Pas surprenant qu'elle m'a fait pensé à cette meuf de ce vieux bouquin…_

**— That's it for today ! —**

Oui, j'ai lu tout ce gros livre de Dostoïevski, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Nastassia me faisait penser à Natalia, et le prince à Ivan — c'était mignon, quand même xD Fem!America pour Aglaia, et euh, après un moment, j'essayais de ne plus m'imaginer d'Hetalia dans le bouquin, parce que ça m'empêchait de lire xD C'est un bouquin très lourd, et j'ai mis des mois à lire vu que je lis jamais que dans les périodes de lecture de l'école -'

Bon, sinon, j'arrange rien dans ce chapitre qui a été écrit… grosso-modo dans la même journée que l'autre, mais je le poste plus tard pour faire chier. Les choses ne bougeront pas avant encore un ou deux chapitres, puisque j'aime pas foutre trop en même temps car c'est difficile à assimiler rendu là, surtout avec mon style assez contemplatif. Le dernier chapitre a aussi été posté le 14 Juillet, ce qui m'a bien fait rire. J'adore Francis, mais le mieux que je lui offre, c'est un aller presque sans retour à l'hôpital xD

**Angleterre, l'air embêté : **Et alors ? Y-y peut crever, j-j' m'en fous…

**France, avec un air de pervers : **Tu pourras bien me faire un petit cadeau durant ma convalescence, hein ? Le genre de joli cadeau qui ne s'oublie pas, mh ?

**Ero, fait un air de BFF avec France, l'air trop contente : **Ah oui ouiii~ Et les gosses vont surprendre Iggychou assis sur toi~

**Angleterre, els regarde d'un air mauvais : **Hey, je suis là, faites au moins vos plans de nègre quand j' suis pas là…

**Ero, se tourne vers lui avec un air maléfique : **J'ajoute Cuba et Cameroun dans le mix ? Okay, okay~

**Francis, l'air content : **T'as de sacrées idées, toi, ma p'tite Ero !

**Ero, qui rigole : **Ah, normal, j' descends de français, d'italiens et d'écossais~ Je suis une perverse, qui aime les pastas et méchante lorsque saoule et je bats aussi des anglais~

**Angleterre, ricanant plus loin : **Comme ça la décrit bien, ah !

**Ero, se tourne vers France avec son air de grosse sadique : **Donc, à l'hôpital avec un vibro à pique, hein ? Et oublie pas de lui claquer le cul bien fort vu qu'il aime être violenté, Franounou ! *** ils se claquent dans la main en riant bien fort ***

**Angleterre, maintenant vraiment en rogne : **ARRÊTEZ DE M'IGNORER, BANDE DE PERVERS !

**Ero, sortant des fouets et des chaînes, avec des sédatifs pour Iggy : **Oh, tiens, si vous reviewez pas, je pense que je vais vous faire le même traitement ! Alors hop, j'adore les reviews~ *** sourire angélique qui colle pas avec le reste… puis a une idée meilleure * **Pas d' reviews, pas d' lemon !

**_Je suis entrain de sérieusement me demander si je ne devrais pas faire de Francis un vampire… Quoique, FrUK ne doit pas vraiment prendre une place trop grosse, puisque le GerIta est à l'honneur, dans celle-ci. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai également bien des idées pour le cas d'Arthur, mais pour Francis, ça me tracasse vraiment é.è'' Les avis sont les bienvenus, comme toujours ! Ne vous gênez pas~_**


End file.
